


O fantasma de Lily Potter

by MazzolaJackson



Series: Obras Traduzidas │ Translates Works [27]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ginny Weasley Bashing, M/M, Molly Weasley Bashing
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 17:38:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 19
Words: 30,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16000100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MazzolaJackson/pseuds/MazzolaJackson
Summary: Severus confronta Harry por ter sido visitado pelo fantasma de Lily.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Ghost Of Lily Potter](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/417860) by Phoenixgirl26. 



Mesmo que Harry foi para a Toca com o Weasley, ele fez sair todos os dias, às vezes para ir ajudar em Hogwarts, outras vezes ele fugiu para Hollow, em Godric. Harry queria morar na casa de seus pais e ninguém ia falar com ele sobre isso, então ele decidiu não contar a ninguém sobre o que aconteceu com casa ou o que ele estava fazendo. Ele sempre foi questionado sobre onde ele tinha sido especialmente Molly Weasley. Harry sempre deu a mesma resposta, ele estava ajudando em Hogwarts, o que ele era, não apenas todo o dia. Mas tudo do Weasley e Hermione sabia que Harry era inflexível sobre Hogwarts e nada ou qualquer um deles disse poderia mudar a mente de Harry.

Certa manhã, Harry acordou para ver seus dois amigos olhando para ele da cama de Ron. -O quê, eu babar ou algo assim?

-Hum, você estava falando em seu sono, chamando por alguém. - Hermione disse cautelosamente.

-Ah, então eu gritar com Voldemort outra vez?

-Hum, não, isso não foi um daqueles sonhos. -Hermione viu Ron careta antes de ela enfrentou Harry de novo. -Parecia um... Um sonho de sexo, especialmente com as coisas que você disse e os ruídos que você estava fazendo.

-Oh, bem, eu tenho certeza de que todo mundo tem, pelo menos eu não fazer uma bagunça de mim mesmo, agora que teria sido embaraçoso desde vocês dois estão olhando para mim. Então, cujo nome eu chamar e, por favor, não dizer que foi um de vocês, porque isso nunca iria acontecer?

-Não, não foi. -Hermione abaixou a cabeça. -Foi Snape, mas você continuou dizendo Sev.

Harry fechou os olhos quando ele percebeu que seria necessário para explicar aos seus dois amigos: - Bem, você sabe que eu sou gay e foi Snape que me fez perceber. Eu ficava fantasiando... -Harry nunca chegou a terminar.

-Não nos dizer sobre suas fantasias. -Ron deixou escapar rapidamente.

-Eu não ia, eram apenas sobre ele, o tempo todo, seus olhos escuros, oh aqueles olhos. De qualquer forma, desculpe se eu te acordei com o meu tempo noite com façanhas sexuais, não é como se eu posso ajudá-lo.

-Você gosta de Snape? -Hermione perguntou timidamente.

-Sim, mas ele nunca vai olhar para mim assim, então vamos esquecer o meu sonho e ele.

-Boa ideia, vamos descer para o café, porque Hermione quer passar por cima de tudo novamente antes de deixar amanhã.

-Você tem certeza de que não quer vir com a gente Harry?

-Sim, eu tenho certeza, você e Ron precisam de algum tempo sozinho. Mesmo que estamos compartilhando esta sala, principalmente porque nos sentimos mais seguros juntos, mas vocês dois precisam de algum espaço de mim. Eu vou continuar ajudando em Hogwarts até que esteja terminado. Eu te encontro lá embaixo, eu preciso do banheiro. -Harry levantou-se, esticou, mas notou que seus amigos estavam vermelhos brilhantes e havia se afastado. Ele olhou para baixo e notou que seu disco em diante. -Desculpe, não pode ser ajudado. -Harry deu de ombros, em seguida, se apressou a partir do quarto.

-Parece que ele não pode parar de pensar em Snape. Você acha que se Harry diz que ele pode olhar para Harry desse jeito? -Perguntou Hermione.

-É difícil dizer com Snape, mas ele parecia ter um ir para Harry, mais do que devia. Discutimos e lutamos o tempo todo para esconder o fato de que nós gostamos um do outro; talvez Snape estivesse fazendo o mesmo. Mas vai ser até Harry para lhe dizer, o que eu duvido que ele vá. Vamos lá, eu não quero ver qualquer coisa que não devo. -Ron pegou a mão de Hermione e correu para fora de seu quarto e desceu as escadas.

Quando Hermione e Ron tinha ido para a Austrália, Harry teria ido para Hogwarts para um par de horas, Ginny fazendo sempre a mesma desculpa, queria ajudar a corrigir o castelo, mas Harry sabia a verdade. Ela não acreditava que Harry era gay; ela continuou dizendo que ele estava confuso. Não importa o que Charlie ou Harry disse, ela se recusou a aceitá-lo. Hermione disse Harry na noite anterior eles deixaram que ela mencionasse a Ginny como Harry sonhou com Snape, por isso Harry teve a sensação de que foi por isso que ela manteve transformando-se em Hogwarts, então Harry não teria a chance de falar com Snape em privado. Assim, sempre que ela estava em Hogwarts, ela iria tentar estar em qualquer lugar Harry estava ele teria que ir para o banheiro dos meninos apenas para escapar dela, deslizar a capa sobre si mesmo, em seguida, fugindo.

Durante os dois meses Hermione e Rony se foi, Harry tinha fixado a casa, limpa-lo, abastecido com tudo o que precisava, mudou-se todos os seus pertences pessoais para a casa antes que ele disse Sr. e Sr. Weasley ele estava saindo. Naturalmente Molly Weasley manteve em curso sobre Harry ser muito jovem, então ela começou a empurrar Harry em Ginny, como ele seria melhor passar o tempo com ela para que ele percebeu que ela era a garota certa para ele.

Novamente Molly e Ginny recusou-se a acreditar nele e pode estar preocupado que Harry iria ver outra garota ou Snape, mesmo que eles se recusaram a acreditar que ele era gay. É realmente frustrado Harry que eles simplesmente não o escutar e ele sabia que eles viram a sua frustração, por isso Harry acabou de dizer um adeus rápido e saiu, não lhe disse onde ele estava vivendo e desde que ele tinha encantado a casa, todo mundo acreditaria ainda estava danificada. Esse feitiço que ele tinha que agradecer por Aberforth, ele deixou todos acreditar em tudo ilusão Harry queria que eles e ele queria que eles pensam a casa em Godric Hollow, em naufragou, o que significava que ninguém jamais iria acreditar que ele morava lá. Ele fez comprar um pequeno apartamento por isso, quando Ron e Hermione voltou podiam visitá-lo lá; ele forneceu e até mesmo colocar alguns itens pessoais ao redor. Mesmo que Harry confiava em seus dois melhores amigos, ele sabia que Ron poderia deixá-lo escapar sobre a casa, para que o plano era mais seguro. Uma vez que tudo se estabeleceu então ele imaginou que iria deixar Ron e Hermione assumir o apartamento quando eles começaram a trabalhar. Ele iria deixá-los viver nele sem pagar aluguel, mas ele sabia que seus amigos, eles só aceitariam se eles lhe pagou, então Harry teve que trabalhar para fora algo justo, mas não muito. Todo mundo sabia que você não ganhar muito em seu primeiro trabalho para que ele queria que seus amigos para ser confortável e não lutar.

Harry adorava viver na casa de seus pais; ele estava ficando um pequeno vislumbre de suas vidas. Uma coisa Harry amava, havia um monte de fotos de seus pais e ele mesmo quando bebê. Às vezes, ele estava nos braços de sua mãe, às vezes nos braços de Sirius, mesmo Remus iria segurá-lo. Harry riu ao ver a si mesmo como um bebê andando em um grande cão preto ou um veado, seu pai e Sirius lhe daria monta ao redor do jardim com sua mãe ao lado dele, caso ele caiu. Ele iria olhar para essas imagens e não poderia deixar de desejar a sua vida tinha ficado desse jeito e ele nunca teve que conviver com a Dursley. Outra coisa Harry notou sobre as fotos de como ele se lembra de sua vida na unidade de Privet, em cada imagem Harry estava sorrindo ou rindo, ele nunca sorriu ou riu em Privet, ele nunca teve nada a rir ou sorrir.

Demorou pouco mais de dois meses antes Hermione, Ron e os Granger voltou para a Inglaterra, Hermione explicando que seus pais tiveram que vender a casa e sua prática dental antes que pudessem sair. Harry foi capaz de usar seu status de salvador para permitir trouxas de ser transportados pela chave da porta, algo que o ministério nunca fez, mas eles simplesmente não queriam dizer não a Harry Potter, salvador do mundo mágico. Harry não queria usar a sua fama, mas depois de toda a ajuda Hermione e Ron lhe dera, ele queria ajudar de alguma forma e isso foi uma pequena maneira para dizer obrigado.

A partir do momento em que Harry encontrou os Granger. Ele pegou muito bem com eles, Harry pensou que eram pessoas maravilhosas, mas muito protetor de seu único filho, especialmente uma filha. Ron tinha explicado a Harry em privado que o Sr. Granger ele tinha tomado de lado para que pudesse conversar, Ron admitiu que estivesse vermelho brilhante e altamente constrangido a ouvir o pai de sua namorada. Ambos os meninos entenderam, a maioria dos pais foram protegidos das suas filhas, o pai de Hermione não era diferente da maioria dos outros pais. Mas fez Harry feliz por seus amigos, os Granger pareceram aceitar sua filha era agora um adulto e em um relacionamento sério com Ron.

**-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-**


	2. Chapter 2

Mesmo que Harry não viveu na Toca, ele visitar, mas foi quando ele estava em Hogwarts, Ginny foi persistente. Ela nunca foi mais do que a poucos metros de onde quer que Harry fosse e mesmo quando ele tentou falar com um de seus amigos e, em particular, ela continuou chegando mais perto.

-Ginny, esta é uma conversa privada vai agora que você acabou de ir embora. -Harry rosnou.

-Harry, eu vou fazer você ver que estou certo, mas você não tem que soar tão mal.

-Eu não seria significativo se você apenas obtê-lo através dessa cabeça grossa sua que eu sou gay. Mas eu vou dizer isto no caso de você não pode conseguir qualquer coisa através de que seu cérebro apodrecido. Mesmo que eu não fosse gay eu não quero você, você não faz o meu tipo. -Harry agarrou o braço de Neville e puxou-o para longe. -Ela me deixa maluco, ela e sua mãe.

-Eu sempre tive a sensação de que você era gay.

-Hermione disse a mesma coisa, Ron estava chocado. Charlie que é gay ainda tentou explicar-lhes como nós nascemos desta forma, mas comigo era a minha vida, isso me levou mais tempo para trabalhar com isso. De qualquer forma, eu queria te perguntar uma coisa, sobre uma garota que parece olhar para você um monte.

Neville corou. -Eu gosto de Hannah, mas não tenho ideia do que dizer a ela.

-Neville, todos nós poderíamos ter morrido, você quase fez de uma forma muito cruel, mesmo que a maneira que você parou foi espetacular. Ainda há perigos lá fora; sabemos disso, agora é hora de finalmente ter uma vida. Portanto, tente trazer para fora que corajoso Gryffindor e apenas perguntou se ela vai acompanhá-lo para o almoço. Se você quiser, tente pensar em um monte de temas diferentes que você pode ser capaz de discutir com ela. Eu sei que você ama plantas e tudo o mais, às vezes você nem sequer percebe que você vai em um pouco demais. Eu acho que quando você é apaixonado por algo que você tende a falar muito sobre isso. Basta tentar mudá-lo um pouco. Eu não sou especialista quando se trata de namoro, mas a meu encontro com Cho era tão estranho, eu não tinha ideia do que falar com ela, mas nós temos para quadribol que tanto o amor como nós jogamos, por isso, a partir de então a conversa apenas fluiu. Você conhece Hannah, todos nós passamos um tempo na AD, certamente você poderia simplesmente começar com algo a ver com isso.

-Sim, está bem, mas isso não durou muito tempo, o que mais?

-Eu sei que ela tem uma mãe e uma irmã mais nova, mas nenhum pai ou irmãos. Talvez perguntar a ela sobre a irmã. Você e eu gostaríamos tanto de ter um irmão, para que você pudesse perguntar a ela o que ela gostaria. Então, falar sobre sua mãe, descobrir se ela é uma bruxa, se Hannah parece com ela, esse tipo de coisa.

Neville estava ao lado de Harry pensando sobre o que ele disse: - Sim, assim que a família, os meus interesses e tentar descobrir o que ela está interessada em fazer. Obrigado amigo, que é um bom lugar para começar.

-Eu sei que você ainda é um pouco tímido Neville, não com a luta ou dizendo Voldemort fora. -Harry e Neville riram: - Só com as meninas, que eu recebo. Nenhum de nós tinha adolescências normais aqui mesmo que tentamos. Mas você é um ótimo homem Neville, um bom amigo, inteligente, leal e você se preocupam com as pessoas. Assim, mesmo que você começa um pouco mais de atenção agora por causa da sua ajuda na guerra, as pessoas querem saber de você porque você é uma boa pessoa.

-Obrigado Harry.

-A qualquer momento, por isso antes de eu deixar você ir conversar com uma menina de vista bonito, diga-me, você está ansioso para voltar?

-Sim, eu sou eu também estou um pouco apreensivo. Desde a luta e o que aconteceu antes, eu tive alguns pesadelos, avó entrou dizendo que eu estava gritando em meu sono. Eu finalmente entendi por que você teve tantos.

-Sim, Ron teve algum bem, eu acho que um monte de pessoas que estavam aqui ou envolvidos seria. Eles vão aliviar, os meus são, lentamente, assim será o seu. Mas deixe-me dizer-lhe isso, mesmo que eu quero terminar a minha educação eu quero desta vez em Hogwarts para provar a mim mesmo que toda a merda que eu passei não foi por causa de Hogwarts, foi por causa dele. Algumas das coisas que eu passei não estava aqui, mas a maioria era, portanto, olhando ao redor este lugar agora eu me lembro e sentir o que eu estava sentindo, então. Eu sempre amei Hogwarts e eu não vou deixar o que aconteceu estragar esses sentimentos para mim. Eu quero que este ano seja um ano normal, apenas a estudantes que vão para as aulas, se meter em encrencas por Filch, talvez tendo o partido estranho em torre da Gryffindor. Parece ser uma tradição, mesmo se tivéssemos um pouco por causa do quadribol. Então, eu quero estar aqui e aproveitar meu tempo, mesmo com a carga de trabalho extenuante que vamos ter. Eu quero sair como um estudante de graduação com nada sabia causando mais manchetes nos jornais, eu sou apenas Harry Potter, estudante, prestes a sair do mundo, como um adulto.

-Parece que algo aconteceu a cada ano, não faz isso. Bem companheiro, com ele poeira, finalmente, a maioria dos seus apoiantes presos ou mortos, você pode apenas ter um ano até mesmo chato normal.

-Isso é o que eu estou esperando. De qualquer forma, eu estou prestes a desaparecer para que eu possa escapar dela. Eu tenho mais algumas coisas para fazer antes de chegarmos nosso material Hogwarts. Diga oi para a sua vó e seus pais por mim.

-Eu vou dizer, tenha calma. -Neville sorriu enquanto observava Harry deslizar o manto sobre si mesmo, desaparecendo diante de seus olhos. Neville se virou para ver Ginny carrancudo: - Ele é gay Ginny, eu descobri um par de anos atrás, você precisa aceitá-lo e encontrar outra pessoa.

-Ele não é ele está confuso de tudo o que ele passou.

-Você vai acabar machucada Ginny, Harry é gay, é fácil de ver, se você tomar apenas aqueles antolhos você vai vê-lo. Só para você saber, se Harry termina com um cara, eu vou ajudá-lo a obter um pouco de privacidade para que ele possa fazer o que um monte de alunos fazem em torno deste lugar, sexo. -Neville saiu sabendo exatamente por que Harry estava frustrado com Ginny. Não importava o que foi dito ela simplesmente não acreditaria Harry era gay, ela queria ele e uma coisa Neville percebeu, ela não quer apenas Harry porque ela gosta dele, Neville sabia que ela queria a atenção ser a namorada salvador daria para ela. Ginny foi sempre um para a atenção e ela usou para se deliciar com ela quando ela namorou Harry antes e ele estava apenas rumores de ser o escolhido então.

Harry nunca deixou Hogwarts imediatamente, ele fez o que sempre fez, ele passou uma hora assistindo Severus Snape. Harry pensou que ele se moveu tão graciosamente, de forma tão eloquente, ele parecia saber exatamente como seu corpo trabalhado para torná-lo mover-se tão perfeitamente. Harry sabia que ele não era nada gracioso, ele ainda tinha problemas para usar o flu e ele iria tropeçar-nos próprios pés, às vezes. Harry sabia assistindo Snape foi tornando-se mais difícil para si mesmo; ele simplesmente não conseguia evitar. Por alguma razão, Harry estava obcecado com o homem. Assim como todo mundo, eles podiam ver Snape não era um homem de boa aparência, e seu nariz estava no tamanho grande, mas para Harry parecia para atender seu rosto. O que Harry adorava olhar para a mais quando se tratava de Severus Snape, foram seus olhos, esses olhos negros apenas pareciam que eles estavam puxando você e Harry queria afogar neles. Ele suspirou enquanto observava Snape colocou sua varinha em seguida, caminhar de volta para o castelo e Harry disse para si mesmo, por que não posso tê-lo. Harry suspirou novamente, em seguida, afastou-se do castelo, ele estava indo visitar seu afilhado, mas como sempre, seus pensamentos estavam no homem com os olhos escuros e voz sexy.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-

Harry encontrou Hermione, Rony, Neville e alguns outros amigos na plataforma prontos para pegar o trem para Hogwarts para seu último ano. Ginny continuou se movendo em direção a Harry, mas ele sorriu para Hermione e Neville, que fez com que eles se hospedaram em ambos os lados de Harry.

-Então, no ano passado, e mais uma viagem no trem. -disse Neville soando melancólico.

-Vai ser estranho não vir aqui no dia primeiro de setembro. -disse Ron.

-Talvez todos nós pudéssemos ficar juntos naquele dia, apenas estar juntos, falando sobre algumas das nossas viagens para Hogwarts? - Hermione sugeriu.

-Eu gosto dessa ideia Hermione, eu vou ter que certificar-se de tudo o que o homem que eu tenho na minha cama é expulso cedo o suficiente. -Harry deu Neville um olhar que parecia saber exatamente o que Harry queria.

-Então foi para fora pegando caras que você tem?

-Eu não ia voltar a Hogwarts uma virgem, mas sim, conheci esse cara, beijou e decidiu ir mais longe.

-Então você fez parte inferior é? -Ron perguntou, mas corou brilhantemente ao mesmo tempo.

-Como é que você sabe sobre isso? -Harry perguntou parecendo surpreso.

-Charlie, ele disse que alguns preferem dar e não tomar. -Ron deu de ombros.

-Primeira vez não, eu não fiz, segunda vez que eu fiz, desconfortável e um pouco doloroso, mas vale à pena. -Harry gemeu baixinho, mas vendo o rosto de Ginny fez sorrir, todo mundo pensou que ele estava sorrindo para a memória não que Ginny finalmente ouviu Harry teve relações sexuais com um homem.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\


	3. Chapter 3

Severus não tinha certeza, ele não podia acreditar que era Potter causando isso, mas ele precisava para confrontá-lo para descobrir com certeza. Mas vendo doce Lily fez seu coração doer, mas suas palavras foram duras, cruéis e nada como a Lily que conhecia. Ele se lembra de suas palavras e o olhar em seu rosto.

— Você é um cruel e um homem feio Severus, ninguém nunca vai querer você, você vai ficar sozinho para sempre e você merece ser. — Severus estremeceu com a lembrança, ele tinha que descobrir que estava fazendo isso.

Como sua classe se aproximava de seu fim, Severus se endireitou.

— Sr. Potter, fique.

Harry suspirou e murmurou baixinho, mas notou Hermione e Ron olhando pena dele. Mas Harry pensou Ginny parecia preocupado, não como ela pensou Harry estava em perigo, mas outra coisa que Harry não conseguiu identificar.

Harry esperou em sua mesa até que a porta se fechou no último estudante. — Eu não acredito que eu tenha feito nada para justificar uma detenção senhor.

— Você não tem detenção, mas eu preciso falar com você e em privado. Então, siga-me em meus aposentos.

— Hum, senhor desculpe, mas eu ouvi rumores sobre os alunos que foram instruídos a ir para o seu quarto, eu não tenho certeza se eu sou tão corajoso.

— Certamente você de todas as pessoas não acredita em boatos Sr. Potter. Só por isso estamos claro, sim, eu ouvi os rumores, mas não, eu não torturar os meus alunos.

Harry olhou para Snape por um minuto e, embora ele costumasse dizer Harry era arrogante como seu pai, Snape nunca tinha mentido para ele. Mas Harry também sabia em seu coração que ele estaria seguro com Snape, algo lhe dizia que, talvez fosse apenas como ele se sentia. Então, Harry acenou com a cabeça, em seguida, seguiu Snape através da porta na parte de trás.

Harry olhou em volta. — Bem, eu não vejo qualquer tipo de instrumentos de tortura, para que esses rumores deve ser mentira.

Severus conhecia Potter que não podia resistir a dizer alguma coisa e se a situação era diferente, ele pode ter pensado que a declaração de Potter foi divertida.

— Houve uma situação acontecendo nestes quartos, algo que envolve você, e eu.

— A situação, mas como poderia me envolver, eu nunca estive aqui antes?

— É verdade, não é alguém que continua aparecendo nestes quartos, alguém que está ligado a nós dois. Agora nós não poderíamos ter conseguido Potter, mas você não é uma pessoa cruel. Eu também sei que você não mentir a menos que seja para proteger a vida, então agora eu preciso da verdade, toda a verdade.

Harry engoliu em seco, ele esperava que Snape não havia descoberto sobre seus sonhos; que Harry iria sonhar todas as noites sobre os olhos de Severus Snape, seus dedos longos e que aqueles dedos poderiam fazer para ele. Harry perdeu a conta em quantas vezes ele tinha acordado úmido e pegajoso, tudo por causa desses sonhos.

— Eu não tenho certeza se eu sei o que você quer... senhor.

— Então deixe-me explicar. Todas as noites, durante o último mês, desde que os alunos retornaram, eu tenho sido visitado. — Severus hesitou, mas ele podia ver Potter estava confuso; o rapaz não tinha ideia do que ele estava falando. — por sua mãe.

— Minha mãe. — Harry deixou escapar, em seguida, seu rosto ficou duro. — Isso é a coisa mais cruel que você tem dito... Snape.

— Eu não estou mentindo Potter, agora se acalme. Você é a única pessoa viva que sabe sobre a minha amizade com sua mãe. Você disse que nunca sequer disse a seus amigos que minha memória mostrou. Eu precisava saber se talvez você estivesse fazendo isso, como uma forma de me punir.

— Se eu quisesse puni-lo Snape que eu posso pensar de dezenas de maneiras de fazer isso, mas mesmo que eu nunca seria cruel o suficiente como para usar a minha mãe. — Harry levou um par de respirações profundas para acalmar, em seguida, sentou-se com sua cabeça em suas mãos. — Vendo a sua memória, eu percebi como eu estava errado sobre você, como... valente você era, o quão longe você estava disposto a ir para a minha mãe. Você é a única pessoa viva que a conhecia, pessoalmente, mas você também é a única pessoa viva que sabe tudo. — Harry olhou para cima, mesmo que ele desejava a umidade em seus olhos nunca mostrou. —  O único. Eu pensei, talvez se eu precisasse de falar com alguém que eu iria tentar falar com você, desde que você sabia de tudo.

Severus sentou-se ao lado de Harry. — Sim, eu sou, eu peço desculpas, mas eu tinha que perguntar. Alguém sabe sobre Lily, alguém cruel. Quem está fazendo isso tem as coisas dela dizendo que eu sei que sua mãe nunca diria. Então, por favor, pense, você já mencionou algo sobre Lily e eu a qualquer um, talvez até mesmo por engano?

— Não, eu nunca disse a ninguém que tinha sido no amor com minha mãe. Eu sei que originalmente eu decidi manter isso para mim, porque eu acreditava que não tinha nada a ver com ninguém além de nós. Mas eu também sabia que algumas pessoas possam dizer, quão cruel pode ser. Que talvez eu teria acabado com você como meu pai, o morcego. — Harry deu de ombros.

Severus suspirou. — Eu acredito em você e sim, algumas pessoas, mesmo os amigos podem ser cruéis. Mas só isso não há mal-entendido, sim eu amei sua mãe, como um amigo Potter. Eu não estava apaixonado por Lily Evans, eu estava com raiva que ela acabou com o meu pior inimigo que significava que nunca iria reparar a nossa amizade. Sua mãe sabia meus segredos, ela... — Severus suspirou de novo, mas ele achou que era hora de colocar tudo em aberto. — Ela iria banhar minhas feridas depois de uma surra do meu pai. Ela iria me segurar enquanto eu chorava; ela iria ouvir como eu disse a ela o que estava acontecendo. Eu disse a ela como meu pai descobriu que eu era homossexual e tentou vencê-lo fora de mim. Isso é irrelevante no momento, alguém aqui está usando imagem de sua mãe, sim dói ouvi-la dizer aquelas coisas, mas é o fato de que alguém que conhecemos deve estar fazendo isso e nós precisamos saber o porquê.

Harry abaixou a cabeça. — Eu não vi ou ouvi nada, mas talvez eu saiba a razão por que eles estão tentando feri-lo e não eu com isso. — Harry suspirou. —  Há algo, a princípio, apenas Ron e Hermione sabia isso sobre mim, mas eles prometeram nunca mais repeti-lo, que eles não têm, não até que eu estava pronto. Uma vez eu expliquei algumas coisas para eles Ron realmente parecia com raiva e nojo, mas isso não significava que ele iria revelar meu segredo, ele não faria isso.

— Agora você está me confundindo, portanto, basta dizer isso Potter.

— Eu disse a eles que eu era gay, eles queriam saber por que eu não iria retomar a minha relação com Ginny. Desde Charlie explicou à sua família sobre sua sexualidade, eles perceberam que nada do que disse que iria me fazer querer uma menina, então eu tive que explicar para a família, Ginny não acreditou nisso.

— Não, nada faria, isto é, como nós somos, mas eu não vejo como isso tem alguma coisa a ver comigo?

— Quando eu saí daqui com a Weasley e Hermione, nós explicamos ao Sr. e Sra. Weasley que os três de nós queriam ficar juntos e desde que éramos adultos que faria, se era na Toca ou temos um lugar juntos. Então a Sra. Weasley finalmente cedeu e teve três camas mudou-se para o antigo quarto de Percy para nós. Eu não tenho certeza se você sabe isso sobre mim, mas eu tive pesadelos por anos, eu gritar e gritar no meu sono.

— Sim, eu sou ciente deles. — Severus ainda não tinha ideia de onde Potter estava indo com isso, mas ele decidiu deixar o menino tomar seu tempo.

— Bem, eu ainda tê-los, mas quando eu sonho outros sonhos, eu ainda falar no meu sono, sonhos agradáveis. Quero dizer, — as mãos de Harry torcido. — Certa manhã, quando acordei, Hermione e Ron estavam sentados juntos olhando para mim. Eu não tinha certeza por que até Hermione explicou; Ron olhou com vergonha de me dizer. Eu hum, eu gritei para alguém no meu sono. Parece que eu continuava a chamar o nome dele, eu disse que seus olhos eram... sexy, que eu adoraria os dedos sobre o meu corpo, eu disse um monte de coisas. Eu descobri a noite antes de Hermione e Ron deixou de ir para a Austrália que Hermione mencionou de quem eu gostava para Ginny, porque ela não parava de dizer se eu iria apenas fazer sexo com ela que eu iria perceber que eu tinha acabado de ser confusa, Hermione estava tentando ajudar.

— Isso é tudo Potter muito interessante, mas o que isso tem a ver comigo?

Harry suspirou, mas ele nunca olhou para cima.

— Era seu nome que eu chamei. Deus isso é embaraçoso. Mas você vê; Ginny não ia desistir; ela ouviu o que eu disse, que eu sonhei. Se Ginny ainda estava certo de que eu só precisava ficar com ela para ver a verdade, talvez ela tenha pensado que poderia assustá-lo fora no caso de mim se aproximasse de você, que eu não iria. — Harry murmurou a última parte. — Eles nunca disseram nada, mas para tudo que eu sei que eu poderia ter falado sobre você e minha mãe, às vezes eu não me lembro de tudo. —  Harry sabia que normalmente ele não teria dito a Snape alguma coisa, mas ele não tinha escolha, não quando alguém estava usando sua mãe ferir Snape e que poderia ser por causa dele.

— Harry. —  Severus disse baixinho: — Você não quer um homem frio como eu sou. Você merece alguém especial, cuidadoso, amoroso e alguém que é bonito.

— Você pode controlar por quem você tem sentimentos, eu sei que eu não posso, eu tentei. Porque você acha que eu continuo olhando para você, gritando quando estou fora de sua vista, eu tenho tentado me fazer acreditar que eu não... — Harry hesitou: —  Eu nunca fui uma pessoa para ser atraído por olhares, o que eu procuro é como alguém é, se eles iriam proteger alguém que se preocupam, que tem coragem e bravura é atraente para mim. Olha, agora não é o momento para esta discussão, nós temos que descobrir quem está fazendo isso, se ele é Ginny então temos que trabalhar para fora como ela está fazendo isso. — Harry levou um par de respirações profundas, em seguida, olhou para Snape. — Ela é como um fantasma?

— Não, eu não tenho certeza. Tenho sido muito zangado para realmente tomar conhecimento, mas ela não se parece com os fantasmas de Hogwarts, mesmo se houver um brilho, um brilho dourado em torno dela. Você está certo, porém, é preciso resolver isso e não qualquer outra coisa, pelo menos por agora. Lily foi uma bela, e uma mulher amorosa e cuidadosa, ela não deve ser usada como este, é desrespeitoso.

Harry ouviu a emoção na voz de Snape quando ele falou sobre sua mãe. Assim, mesmo que agora ele sabia que não era um amor romântico, ele ainda podia dizer pelo jeito que Snape falou, o quanto ele amava sua mãe.


	4. Chapter 4

— Eu quero ver isso por mim mesmo.

— Se quem está fazendo isso sabe que você está aqui eu tenho certeza de que eles vão mudar de ideia e não aparecer.

— Você esqueceu o que eu possuo... senhor?

—  O manto, sim, eu esqueci.

— Mas eu também já possuo isso. —  Harry cavou em sua bolsa e tirou um velho pedaço de pergaminho. —  Eu tenho certeza de que você reconhece isso. — Harry colocou o mapa sobre a mesa, em seguida, tocou com a varinha. —  Juro solenemente que eu não vou fazer nada de bom.

—  Então, o pergaminho que me insultou é um mapa?

— Sim, um mapa de Hogwarts que meu pai, Sirius, Remus e Pettigrew inventado quando eram estudantes. Eu tenho ele partir dos gêmeos Weasley. — Harry apontou para o mapa. —  Ela mostra todos no castelo e nas terras, mesmo os fantasmas. Eu posso vir aqui, se você me deixar, sem que ninguém soubesse e se esconder debaixo da minha capa. Muita gente sabe que eu já possuo esse mapa, mas nós tivemos nenhum uso para ele desde a batalha, eles nem sequer sabem se eu tenho isso em mim. Eu só trouxe comigo este ano, porque este mapa salvou a minha vida e as vidas de outras pessoas.

— E se essa pessoa aparece como Lily, como teria que ajudar a revelar a verdade?

— Não é assim que funciona. Quando você me pegou naquela noite, eu estava tentando encontrar Pettigrew, eu estava na cama, estudando o mapa, eu vi o nome de Pettigrew e lembrou que tinha supostamente morreu, assassinado por Sirius, então eu tive que descobrir se ele estava vivo ou não, ou se talvez algo estava errado com o mapa. Eu estava no corredor tentando encontrá-lo, mas ele não estava lá, eu não sabia que ele transformou em um rato. Então você vê, até mesmo como Rabicho, um rato, ele ainda se mostrou como Pettigrew, eu mesmo mostrar-se sob meu manto, os fantasmas fazer tão bem.

— Você já verificado com alguém usando a Poção Polissuco?

— Não, pelo tempo que eu sabia sobre Crouch e Moody, já era tarde demais. Como você pode ver, é muito difícil encontrar um nome com tanta gente aqui. —  Harry virou o mapa. —  Veja, todos os estudantes em torno de moagem, de modo a tentar encontrar o nome de Hermione seria difícil. Mas eu usei-o principalmente para descobrir o que Malfoy estava fazendo, antes de Dumbledore morreu. Temos utilizado quando Umbridge estava aqui, para a DA, para que pudéssemos entrar e sair da sala de exigência. Mas você vê, ele iria mostrar que estava aqui e ele não deve dizer Lily Potter. Mas talvez nós devamos testá-lo com a Poção Polissuco, só para ter certeza. — Harry suspirou quando ele caiu.

— Eu sei que isso deve ser perturbador para você, Potter.

— É, mas não é isso, eu pensei que agora ele se foi eu iria ficar um ano em Hogwarts sem que nada aconteça. Eu adoro este lugar, mesmo com tudo o que aconteceu, mas eu não consigo ficar muito tempo antes que algo aconteça. Eu só trouxe o mapa comigo como me senti mal para deixar isso para trás. — Harry sentou-se novamente. —  Eu só pensei em algo.

— Sobre esta situação?

— Talvez, ver quando saí do Toca eu tinha um plano, mas isso não é onde eu moro, eu fixo a casa em oco de Godric e eu vivo lá, o plano era para que ninguém saberia onde eu estava morando, especialmente Ginny e seu mãe. Eu estava conversando com Aberforth, antes que eu fixo da casa. Eu lhe disse que queria viver lá, mas eu não quero que ninguém saiba, mas o momento em que foi fixada todos saberiam. Ele explicou sobre o charme illusionment, desde que eu me concentrei no que ilusão. Eu queria que todos vejam isso é tudo que eles iriam ver.

— Estou surpreso de ouvir que você queria viver lá, depois do que aconteceu.

— Foi difícil, mas estou feliz que eu fiz. De qualquer forma, eu estava movendo roupas da minha mãe de seu quarto para a sala de reposição, seu quarto foi maior e a cama era linda que eu apenas tive que tomar esse quarto para mim, eu comprei um novo colchão embora e eu simplesmente não podia jogar fora seu material. De qualquer forma, não muito tempo em movimento todas as roupas da minha mãe, minha moeda aquecida, uma mensagem de Hermione dizendo que ela estava em casa e queria que eu fosse para a Toca para conhecer seus pais. Então eu deixei o que eu estava fazendo e se dirigiu para a Toca. Em um momento Ginny tocou meu ombro, quando eu perguntei o que ela estava fazendo, ela disse que eu tinha um cabelo em mim, em seguida, ela perguntou se eu estava namorando outra ruiva.

— Um dos cabelos de sua mãe. —  Que não era uma pergunta, era uma declaração de fato.

— Sim, eu nunca vi isso assim que eu não posso ter certeza, mas faz sentido. Talvez ela só quisesse ver aquele cabelo que pertencia. Sua mãe sempre tem Poção Polissuco feito; ela tem o hábito por causa da ordem sempre usá-lo. Se ela se transformou em minha mãe e Hermione mencionou falando sobre você e ela no meu sono, que é quando ela poderia ter vindo acima com este plano, para ser minha mãe de ferir a que eu estava sonhando.

— Parece que a senhorita Weasley tem meios para se tornarem Lily e sua mente, uma razão para fazê-lo.

— Sim, eu diria que sim. A coisa é, eu não vejo onde isso levaria. Com o nosso... passado, eu não teria falado com você sobre os meus sentimentos, ela saberia que eu não faria. Então, por que ela faria isso quando eu não falei com você e você não falou para mim, além de na sala de aula?

— Ela pode estar esperando para me enviar louco então eu tenho que deixar Hogwarts. Vendo pessoas mortas pode empurrar até mesmo a pessoa mais forte sobre a borda, especialmente as pessoas que você gosta. Ela teria que saber que meus sentimentos para sua mãe eram fortes o suficiente para me fazer chateado ou mesmo louco.

— Então, ela não conhece você em tudo, você é uma das pessoas mais fortes que eu conheço. Mas eu me senti como isso, quando vi meus pais e Sirius, — Harry suspirou. —  Dumbledore me disse que ele explicou o que eu vi a noite no cemitério, ele disse que era para que você possa se certificar de que eu estava bem. De qualquer forma, eu os vi de novo, naquela noite, aqui. — Harry dobrou o mapa. —  Sirius, Remus e meus pais me ajudou a caminhar para Voldemort.

— A pedra.

Harry olhou para cima bruscamente. — Como é que você sabe sobre a pedra?

— Eu vi, eu vi as marcas, eu não tinha certeza do que Albus pretendia fazer com ele. Poderia senhorita Weasley tem os meios e não como obter as mãos na pedra?

— Deixei-o na floresta proibida, no fundo, então eu duvido. Eu não queria que ninguém para encontrar essa pedra, então quando eu estava pronto, eu o deixei cair antes de enfrentar Voldemort.

— Eu sei que a área que você quer dizer, portanto, sim; que seria difícil de encontrar. Eu acredito que se ela fez olhar para ele que ela levaria mais de um mês e não é algo que você pode chamar, e não com a magia que envolve as Relíquias da Morte.

— Ninguém sabe sobre a pedra, eu nem sequer dizer Hermione e Ron. Se Hermione sabia que ela teria conhecido. Eu liguei para eles, eu não conseguia tirar os olhares.

— Então, se é ela, ela deve estar usando a Poção Polissuco.

— A menos que alguém surgiu com outra maneira de mudar ou para fazer um fantasma falso, sabendo Fred e George, eu não iria colocar qualquer coisa por eles, eles podem inventar qualquer coisa quando eles colocaram sua mente para ela.

— Então, eu acredito que a nossa única maneira de descobrir é para você estar aqui maioria das noites, usando sua capa e mapa. Mas você vai ser capaz de manter-se escondido uma vez que você vê alguém personificando sua mãe?

— Vou fazer-me, eu já fiz isso antes e eu sei o que esperar. Mas, senhor, os seus quartos são geralmente encantado, desde que eu descobri que ninguém pode entrar aqui, então como ela está ficando em?

— Essa é outra pergunta que gostariam de ver respondida. Talvez você poderia falar com os gêmeos Weasley, sem dizer muito; descobrir se eles podem ter algo que pode passar enfermarias pessoais.

— Eu vou fazer isso no próximo fim de semana de Hogsmeade.

— Está quase na hora do jantar, me desculpe eu tomei muito do seu tempo. Então você não precisa entregar sua lição de casa esta semana.

— Obrigado, eu faria normalmente, mas eu quero descobrir quem está usando a minha mãe, ou a imagem de minha mãe. Eu só espero que eu não os matar. — Harry apontou sua varinha para o mapa. — Malfeito feito.

— Eles eram conhecidos como fabricantes do prejuízo por parte da equipe.

Harry sorriu. — Sim, McGonagall me disse, ela pensou que eles eram engraçados. —  Harry deu de ombros. — Para todo mundo, mas você. Eu tinha um ir para Sirius sobre isso; ele tentou explicar como todos os meninos são arrogantes ... — Harry hesitou: —  Eu disse que não era, que só gostava de intimidar as pessoas e eu odeio valentões eu tinha o meu próprio para lidar durante anos, então eu sei o que é como. — Harry colocar o mapa de volta no bolso. — Nós vamos descobrir quem fez isso, eu prometo.

— Eu acredito em você, então eu acho que nós deveríamos nos sentar e conversar sobre... os nossos sentimentos.

Harry olhou nos olhos escuros de Severus Snape e teve de reprimir um gemido, antes que ele tenha assentido com a cabeça, em seguida, correu da sala. Ele viu Hermione, Rony e Ginny esperando por ele, Ginny parecia nervoso.

— Você já esteve lá por uma hora, o que está acontecendo? — Perguntou Hermione.

— Nós estivemos preocupados. — disse Ron.

— Ele pensou que era hora de me contar sobre os meus pais, o que ele sabe deles a partir de quando eles eram todos os alunos. Ele não podia me dizer muito, mas pela primeira vez ele não colocou meu pai ou Sirius para baixo. De qualquer forma, eu estou morrendo de fome, nunca percebendo falando sobre eles me faria tanta fome.

— Vamos. —  Hermione pegou a mão de Harry, então Rony e afastou-se com Ginny seguinte, mas ela ainda parecendo nervoso, algo que Harry notou que para ele confirmou suas suspeitas de que era Ginny fazendo isso, agora ele teve de começar a prova.


	5. Chapter 5

O próximo par de noites Harry usaria a capa e mapear a esgueirar-se em quartos de Snape, Snape até mesmo lhe deu a senha para entrar, que acabou por ser doe, novamente algo que só Harry saberia, para além de si mesmo Snape. Ele sempre verificado o mapa para ter certeza que ninguém o estava seguindo e, uma vez fora da vista, ele iria escorregar a capa, então ele sabia que ninguém iria vê-lo. No começo, ele tinha sido um pouco inseguro sobre apenas andando em quartos de Snape, mas ele sempre fez Harry se sentir acolhida e confortável, o que ajudou Harry para que ele não estava tão nervoso, ele também ajudou a acalmá-lo perguntando se ele estava indo para ver a sua mãe ou alguém fingindo ser sua mãe. Harry nunca admitiu a Snape que mesmo que ele estava com raiva de alguém fazendo isso, ele estava ansioso para vê-la, vê-la viva, mover, falar, ele só tinha visto fotos dela, mesmo se eles se movem e a única outra vez ele a tinha visto foi quando ele encontrou o espelho de Ojesed. Desta vez foi diferente, ela estaria aqui na sala, uma pessoa viva, respirando, mesmo que não era realmente ela. Harry sabia que não ia ser ela, mas não podia deixar de sentir-se ansioso.

Durante a próxima semana não aconteceu nada, ninguém apareceu. Harry sempre verificar o mapa quando chegou tarde, Ginny parecia estar nas meninas dormitório quartos e seu nome seria ainda permanecem, ele imaginou que significava que ela estava na cama. Hoje à noite ele estava sob o manto, nem mesmo olhar para o mapa, porque ele não podia deixar de ser curioso para saber por que ela parou de aparecer e se perguntou se era ela, mas para Harry fazia sentido que Ginny estava fazendo isso e ele tinha para descobrir com certeza. No sexto noite em que Harry tinha sido em salas de Severus Snape ele teve uma ideia, então ele tirou o manto.

— Você se lembra quando Umbridge estava aqui e ela proibiu todos de ter uma cópia do Pasquim, o que eu fiz essa entrevista para?

— Sim, claro que me lembro.

— Bem, se eu deixar o mapa com você, deixe-o aberto, mas encantou-o para que ele não se parecia com o mapa. Eu só estava pensando, eu poderia ficar distraído, ou alguém pode acabar falando comigo assim que eu achar que é difícil fugindo. Ginny podia ainda obter um de nossos amigos para me distrair para que ela pudesse esgueirar-se aqui, se ela acha que eu poderia estar desaparecendo lá embaixo. Ela deve ter notado que eu não estou na sala comum ou no dormitório. Hermione e Ron ter tanto pediu, eu venho dizendo que eu precisava de espaço, para pensar. Ela poderia ter perguntou-lhes onde estou e é por isso que ela não está vindo para baixo, ela é cautelosa que você poderia ter dito algo para mim.

— Então, se você não se importa. Eu acredito deixando o mapa aqui é uma ideia muito boa. Eu poderia charme que se parecesse com folhas de trabalho de alunos, deixá-lo aqui em cima da mesa. Ela não vai saber o que ela está olhando mesmo se ela suspeita que o mapa. O encanto só vai nos mostrar o que ela realmente é, tocá-lo só vai mostrar o mapa para nós.

Harry entregou o mapa Snape e viu como ele encantou-o, então eles tanto tocaram que mostrou o mapa Marotos real, o momento em que suas mãos se moviam apenas parecia folhas de estudantes de casa.

— É melhor eu voltar e pelo olhar dele, Filch não é em qualquer lugar perto de onde eu tenho que ir para chegar à torre de Gryffindor. Mesmo com o manto, às vezes meus pés fazer um barulho e Mrs. Norris parece ver-me sempre sob ele.

— Tome isso, mantê-lo em você apenas no caso. — Severus deu a Harry um pedaço de pergaminho.

Harry leu. — Permissão para estar fora após toque de recolher, obrigado, isso vai ajudar. Você acha que ela ficou desconfiada, é por isso que ela não apareceu?

— Você me disse que ela parecia nervoso, então sim, e com você desaparecer de repente ela pode acreditar que você está aqui embaixo. Talvez amanhã à noite você não deixar, ao mesmo tempo, esperar uma hora extra, só para jogá-la fora.

— Boa ideia, bem, é melhor eu voltar, mas vamos descobrir quem está fazendo isso, de uma forma ou outra, e eu espero que você tenha um bom tipo de punição pronto para usar. Ninguém vai fugir com o uso a minha mãe assim.

Severus ouviu a borda para a voz de Harry, mas ele entendeu por que. — Oh, eu acho que você de todas as pessoas que conhecem os tipos de punição que pode vir acima com o Sr. Potter.

Harry não podia ajudar a si mesmo, ele revirou os olhos. — Sim, eu faço, eu acho que eu servido detenção com você mais do que qualquer outro estudante.

— Foi uma maneira que eu poderia manter um olho em você e mantê-lo longe de problemas.

— Ok, eu entendo que, mesmo que nem sempre funcionava, mas tenho certeza de que parte dele ainda era porque eu me pareço com meu pai.

— Eu não vou mentir para você, sim; algumas detenções foram por causa de sua aparência. Se você passou a ser de bom humor você usou para obter este olhar, o lado direito do seu lábio iria transformar-se mais do que o esquerdo, que é o seu pai e a maneira como ele costumava olhar quando ele estava prestes a me enfeitiçar.

— Sim, outra coisa McGonagall me disse. Mas ... senhor, eu não sou meu pai, Remus me disse que eu sou mais como minha mãe. Eu não sou um para azarar alguém só porque eu podia ou acontecer de eu não gostar de alguém. Se eu fizesse isso Malfoy teria sido azarar vinte e quatro horas por dia.

— Sim, eu sei que você é como Lily, eu vejo isso. Eu nunca poderia ter realmente odiava Harry, mas ainda é difícil colocar esses anos atrás de mim. Entre a minha vida em casa e o que eles fizeram, não foi um tempo muito agradável.

— Diga-me sobre isso. —  Harry suspirou. — Eu tive o mesmo tipo de vida. Dudley me intimidar, ele e seus amigos, eu não tinha ninguém, eles fizeram certeza de que ninguém gostaria de ser meu amigo, o anormal. Eu trabalhava de manhã até a noite, então eu nunca tinha tempo para mim. Então, se acontecer de dizer coisas cruéis sobre meus pais algo iria quebrar ou estilhaçar de modo mais espancamentos. Então aqui eu tinha Malfoy, você, as mentiras, a conversa, Voldemort e todas as outras coisas acontecendo. É por isso que eu tinha um ir para Sirius, eu sei o que é gostar de ser intimidado, não é bom. De qualquer forma, eu deveria ir.

— Harry. —  Severus se levantou. — Quando encontrar quem fez isso, vamos falar, sobre... os nossos sentimentos. Eu ainda não tenho certeza se eu sou a pessoa certa para você, mas eu não posso negar que não estou atraído por você, eu sou, então teremos de falar.

Harry olhou para aqueles olhos escuros que ele tanto amava, em seguida, antes que ele pudesse pensar muito sobre isso, ele rapidamente beijou Snape nos lábios, atordoando-o e chocante Harry que ele faria tal erupção cutânea e coisa impulsiva, então ele saiu correndo da sala e em linha reta de volta à torre de Gryffindor. Mas todo o caminho até a torre Harry não conseguia parar de sorrir, então ele iria tocar seus lábios, correndo os dedos sobre eles, mas pensando que aqueles lábios só poderiam estar beijando muito e esperamos que em breve, para não mencionar o que mais ele poderia fazer com aqueles lábios, as coisas que Harry quer fazer a Severus Snape com seus próprios lábios.

Severus não sabia quanto tempo ele ficou olhando para a porta depois de Harry esquerda, mas seus dedos se aproximou de seu rosto e esfregou contra seus lábios. Ele ainda não acha que ele estava certo para alguém como Harry e havia a diferença de idade. Então, ele não parava de pensar sobre o que poderia acontecer se ele aproveitou a chance, eles iriam trabalhar, eles poderiam trabalhar. Sim, eles tinham um monte de coisas em comum, mas eles também eram muito diferentes. Severus estava contente com uma vida solitária, Harry tinha amigos, um monte de amigos. Mas Severus também achava que Harry era o tipo de pessoa que gostava de passar o tempo sozinho e parecia contente quando ele faz. Sim, ele gostava de seu tempo com seus amigos, mas ele sempre ser encontrados ao longo muitas vezes, talvez por isso eles tinham mais em comum do que ele pensava.

— Talvez nós tenhamos mais em comum do que pensamos, somos iguais, de muitas formas, talvez um relacionamento com Harry vai funcionar. — Severus sorriu, algo que ele quase nunca fez, mas parece que Harry Potter pode até mesmo fazer o normalmente mal-humorado, sorriso sinistro de Severus Snape.


	6. Chapter 6

Na noite seguinte, Harry tinha sido muito nervoso entrando em quartos de Snape e que, principalmente, desceu para o fato de que ele tinha beijado Snape, mas ele foi recebido apenas como nas últimas noites. Novamente Harry não tinha ideia de onde ele tirou a coragem de Snape, mas ele beijou, mas desta vez demorou. Não foi um beijo grande, mas o suficiente para que Harry sabia que Severus Snape era o homem para ele.

Algumas noites depois, Harry foi mais uma vez andando pela escola pronto para dirigir a quartos de Snape, ele estava nervoso, mas também animado imaginando se seu próximo beijo só poderia ser um completo no amasso. Quando seus pensamentos se para o que poderia acontecer mais tarde naquela noite ele foi atingido nas costas por um feitiço, imobilizando-o instantaneamente, mas foi o que aconteceu depois que ele não podia acreditar. Ele não podia se mover ou gritar como uma pessoa após a outra estuprada ele. Três homens diferentes teve a sua diversão com ele, foi difícil, eles o deixaram ainda petrificado e sangrando muito. Harry se perguntou quanto tempo antes que alguém iria se deparar com ele de se ele iria sangrar até a morte, ele não achava que isso era uma possibilidade, mas ele não tinha certeza, tudo o que sabia era que ele estava sangrando. Mesmo que Harry queria correr e se esconder, ele sabia agora que sua humilhação não havia acabado.

Severus entrou em seu quarto, pronto para mais uma noite com Harry Potter, na esperança de que eles descobriram quem estava usando a imagem de Lily Evan. Harry havia deixado seu mapa aqui por isso, se o impostor Lily virou-se antes que ele fez, Severus pode ser capaz de descobrir de uma vez por todas quem estava fazendo isso, até agora ninguém tinha aparecido. Depois de pendurar as vestes, ele derramou um copo de Brandy e se sentou. Ele não tinha a intenção de olhar para o mapa, apenas se Lily apareceu, mas algo chamou sua atenção, o nome de Harry e não foi muito longe das velhas masmorras usadas do Carrow, que foi aprovada quartos Severus e Harry não tinha nenhuma razão para ir para que parte do castelo. Severus observou por alguns minutos para ver se Harry pode estar à espera de alguém ou seguir alguém, mas nenhum outro nome estava na vizinhança e Harry não se moveu. Meia hora Severus assistiu e nesse tempo ponto de Harry se hospedaram no mesmo local exato. Severus não sabia por que, mas algo não parecia certo. Ele pegou o mapa, enfiou dentro do bolso, colocou o roupão e correu para o outro lado das masmorras. Ele foi muito tranquilo e muito escuro, iluminado Severus sua varinha e verificado novamente no mapa, e notou Harry não estava muito à frente, apenas no próximo corredor onde ponto de Harry ainda mostrou o seu nome e, novamente, ele ainda não se moveu.

Severus virou a esquina e vi algo que chocou e horrorizou. Ele correu até Harry, cobriu o corpo nu golpeado e sangrando com seu manto, tirou o feitiço petrificante antes de se ajoelhar para baixo.

— Harry, quem fez isso?

— Severus. —  Harry gemeu alto. — Imperius, três, manhoso... manhoso... cobras. — Harry murmurou diante de seus olhos rolou na parte de trás de sua cabeça.

Severus nunca hesitou, mas lançou um aviso na frente e levitou Harry para a ala hospitalar e em linha reta em uma cama, puxando as cortinas em torno dele antes que ele chamou a atenção de Poppy.

— Eu encontrei-o nu, ele foi espancado e pelo olhar do sangue, estuprado. Eu estarei de volta em breve, devo informar Minerva.

— Eu vou cuidar dele Severus.

Severus correu do hospital e em linha reta até o grande salão e de mesa a equipe onde Minerva estava sentada.

— Eu apenas tomei Potter para o hospital, eu o encontrei, ele não é bom.

— O que aconteceu?

— Ele estava petrificado, nu, ele tinha sido espancado e estuprado. Eu perguntei a ele, ele disse três palavras, Imperius, três e ele tentou dizer Slytherin, ele acabou dizendo cobras. Deve significar três meninos da Slytherin com Imperius fez isso.

— Vamos ver como ele é, antes de questionar qualquer um.

A escola inteira assistiu como Snape e McGonagall se apressou a partir do grande salão, mas era os olhares em seus rostos que tinham todos preocupados. Seu primeiro pensamento foi o perigo, estava lá mais perigo dentro da escola.

— Nada pode estar acontecendo, com certeza. —  disse Ron.

— Eu não sei Ron, nós pensamos isso antes. Mas, além de quão sério eles olharam, Snape realmente parecia chateado.

— Sim, ele fez. —  Ron se aproximou de Hermione e sussurrou: — Você acha que eles conversaram e ele virou Harry para baixo?

Hermione ouviu como esperançoso Ron soou, mas ela ignorou-o. — Talvez, mas por que McGonagall olhar tão sério? Onde está o Harry, afinal?

— Eu não o vi desde a última classe; ele disse que iria encontrar-nos na sala comum depois do jantar.

— Ele tem sido manter o mapa com ele, por isso vamos ter que esperar até que ele vira para cima. Vamos apenas terminar o jantar, eu tenho certeza de que vamos vê-lo em breve, — Hermione disse, em seguida, começou a comer novamente, mas ao mesmo tempo ela estava lendo um de seus livros de texto.

Indo para hospital, Minerva e Severus ficou do lado de fora da cortina, à espera de ouvir de Poppy. Severus iria andar, parar, olhar para as cortinas, em seguida, andar de novo.

— Severus, vestindo-se para fora não vai ajudar.

— Você não o ver. — Severus aproximou-se. —  Nós estivemos conversando, ele me disse que... ele era virgem. Você não vê Minerva, ele deve ter sido uma dor terrível, mas ser petrificada que não podia gritar.

— Onde você o encontrou?

— Perto das masmorras usadas do Carrow.

— Como você sabia que ele estava lá?

— Eu vou explicar depois vimos como Harry é. Eu ia falar com você sobre isso, mas Harry e eu queria alguma prova em primeiro lugar.

— Parece que há um monte de tudo isso. Muito bem, eu posso esperar.

Poppy terminou cura Harry, cobriu-o, em seguida, saiu. — Ele tinha um monte de rompimento interno, que poderia ter levado a ele sangrando até a morte era tão grave.

— Como ele está? — Perguntou Minerva.

— Ele terá que ficar aqui por pelo menos uma semana. Poções para suas funções corporais... uma vez que este foi forçado, ele fez uma série de prejuízos. Ele tem algumas rupturas, muitas contusões, seu olho será inchado por alguns dias. Mas a partir de agora, ele deve permanecer em seu estômago.

— Quando ele vai acordar, temos que questioná-lo?

— Em cerca de uma hora, mas eu ouvi rumores de que o Sr. Potter é gay, você sabe se ele já teve relações sexuais antes?

— Ele não tem. — Severus disse. — Nós temos falado ultimamente, ele sabia sobre a minha sexualidade, ele fez algumas perguntas.

— Como é que ele sabe? — Perguntou Minerva.

— Eu disse a ele, ele pensou que eu estava apaixonado por sua mãe, então eu tive que explicar que nosso amor era como o de irmãos, nada de romântico.

— Então, se Harry deseja falar que você pode ser o que ele vai falar, mas ele poderia ser traumatizado demais para falar. Eu tenho alguns testes a serem executados.

— Que tipo de testes? — Perguntou Severus.

— Para se certificar de que quem fez isso não tem algum tipo de doença ou infecção, mas se eu os tiver em arquivo, vou ser capaz de igualar seu DNA. Isso pode ter sido uma ideia trouxa, mas ele veio em muito útil ao longo dos anos.

— Três de Slytherin, Harry disse que eles estavam Imperius, isso é tudo o que ele disse antes de desmaiar.

— Então eu vou testá-lo novamente os alunos da Slytherin que têm sido um paciente aqui.

— Desde que nós temos que esperar até que Harry acorda, explicar o que está acontecendo Severus.

Severus e Minerva atravessou a sala. — Durante um mês eu continuei recebendo uma visita, a partir de Lily. Falei com Harry, eu não acreditava que ele iria fazê-lo, mas eu tinha que perguntar. Oh, eu nunca o vi tão furioso antes. Eu inventei um plano, usando a capa e o mapa para tentar descobrir quem estava usando a imagem de Lily para me atormentar. Ao longo da última semana Harry me esgueirava até meus quartos usando sua capa, ele iria ficar escondido e silencioso, mas, pela primeira vez desde que os alunos retornaram, ela nunca apareceu. Harry decidiu me deixar seu mapa no caso de ela apareceu antes de chegar lá, é assim que eu o encontrei, seu mapa.

— Lily não voltar como um fantasma.

— Não, ela não iria, mas eu não acredito que a imagem é um fantasma. Há um brilho dourado em torno dela, é como quem está fazendo isso está esperando que eu acredito que é o fantasma dela.

— Além de pegar essa pessoa como ela aparece, como é que o mapa da ajuda de Harry?

— Ele iria mostrar o nome real, não Lily. Nós até mesmo testamos com a Poção Polissuco, Harry observou o mapa enquanto eu mudei para Albus, ele disse meu nome permaneceu o mesmo. Harry lembrou que quando ele visitou a Toca, Ginny Weasley arrancou um cabelo vermelho de sua ligação em ponte, ela perguntou se ele estava vendo outra menina dirigida vermelha. Harry passou o dia em movimento roupas de sua mãe e pertences pessoais do seu quarto para o quarto de hóspedes.

— Então você acredita que é Ginny que todos sabemos é obcecado com Harry. Ela sabe de preferências sexuais de Harry?

— Sim, Harry e seus amigos explicou, mesmo Charlie fez, ele pensou se ele explicou mais sobre ele que ela entenderia. Ela não acredita, ela acredita que Harry está confuso por causa de sua vida.

— Tudo bem, eu podia vê-la pensar isso, mas por que ela está fazendo isso com você e não Harry?

— Harry fala quando ele sonha ou tem pesadelos. Uma noite, ele foi ouvido chamando meu nome, ele disse algumas coisas que lhe disse Harry... gosta de mim.

— Oh, eu vejo, eu pensei que eu vi alguns olhares de Harry destinadas a você, mas eu não tinha certeza. Você gosta de Harry, Severus?

— Eu gosto, eu só acredito que ele pode fazer melhor.

— Harry vê o homem bom que você é Severus e para Harry, que é tudo que importa.

— Ele é jovem.

— Ele nunca era jovem, todos nós vimos isso. Harry nunca teve a típica vida de um menino ou um adolescente.

— Ele merece alguém que está... amoroso, que pode mostrar afeto.

— Tenho certeza de que uma vez que você dois falam, você vai mostrar-lhe todo o carinho que ele precisa e Harry faz ansiar afeto. Severus, você quase morreu, Harry quase morreu, você não acha que você deve tomar tudo de bom que é oferecido. Nós todos sabemos que ainda há perigos lá fora, mesmo que ele se foi. Dê a si mesmo a chance de Harry para mostrar-lhe o quanto ele se importa, então eu acredito que você vai encontrar mais do seu verdadeiro eu. — Minerva deu um tapinha no braço, em seguida, mudou-se em torno das cortinas para a cama, onde Harry Potter estava inconsciente em seu estômago, mas ela sentiu-se triste com as contusões aparecem agora na sua volta.


	7. Chapter 7

Severus e Minerva foram ambos ao lado da cama que segurava Harry Potter, Poppy tinha verificado em cima dele de novo, feito seus encantos, poções de cura administrados antes de voltar para seu escritório.

— Olha. — Minerva assentiu para Harry. — Seus olhos estão se movendo, eu acho que ele está sonhando.

— Movimento rápido dos olhos, ou sonhando ou tendo um pesadelo. —  Severus puxou a cadeira mais perto que ele estava cara a cara com Harry. — Harry, você pode me ouvir?

— Não, não, pare, por favor, pare, — Harry gritou.

— Harry, acorde, você está seguro.

— Ajuda, alguém ajude, por favor.

— Harry, é professora McGonagall, você está seguro.

— Sev, Sev, não, não, dói.

— Parece que ele está sonhando. — Poppy deu um passo ao lado da cama, ela lançou outro encanto. — Ele está revivendo o que aconteceu. Eu fiz considerar uma poção do sono sem sonhos, mas eu preciso dele para acordar.

— Harry, é Severus, acorde. — Severus correu suavemente o dedo pelo rosto de Harry. — Você está seguro, você está seguro.

A cabeça de Harry virou-se para trás e para frente, ele ainda estava gritando por ajuda e para Severus até que ele piscou algumas vezes.

— Senhor. Potter, você está no hospital, você vai ficar bem. — Poppy disse gentilmente.

— Hospital. — Harry gemeu baixinho, piscou novamente, em seguida, abriu os olhos, Severus.

— Sim, eu estou aqui, você está bem.

— Tudo bem. —  Os olhos de Harry apertados, em seguida, virou a cabeça para que ele estava de frente para o outro lado.

Minerva suspirou, mas foi para o outro lado da cama — Eu preciso de você para me dizer o que aconteceu?

— Três de Slytherin, eu poderia dizer que eles estavam Imperius, seus olhos.

— Sim, Severus mencionou isso, você pode descrevê-los?

— Um era Malfoy, o outro era Zabini, acho que o outro era Nott, mas eu não sei com certeza.

— Sinto muito sobre isso Harry, mas eu preciso ouvir você dizer oficialmente que eles fizeram.

Harry fechou os olhos e agarrou o travesseiro em seus punhos. — Eu senti o feitiço me bateu, uma maldição liga corpo inteiro, eles hum, eles.

— Está tudo bem, tomar o seu tempo.

— Eles levaram minhas roupas, Zabini me bateu no rosto, Malfoy o peito, a outra minha volta. Eles me empurraram para o chão me bater de novo, então eles... eles. — Harry balançou a cabeça e forçou um punho em sua boca.

— Só acene, fez todos os três estupros você? — Minerva viu Harry aceno de cabeça, — Foi mais de uma vez cada um? — Harry acenou com a cabeça novamente. — Duas vezes cada um? Harry acenou com a cabeça. — Mais. — Ele balançou a cabeça. — Eu vou descobrir quem fez isso Harry, eu prometo.

— Não diga a ninguém.

— Deve ser relatado Harry, me desculpe política, escola. Mas nós vamos tentar e manter o mais silencioso possível.

— Kingsley, ele é um amigo, mas um auror.

— Tudo bem, vou ver se ele pode investigar. Seus amigos vão saber onde você está.

— Não, não, por favor.

— Eu vou dizer que você está bem.

— Deixe-os pensar que ele é contagioso. — Poppy disse.

— Tudo bem, isso vai funcionar por um tempo.

— Eu posso movê-lo para o quarto que eu uso para o pessoal; que vai ajudar e dar-lhe alguma privacidade.

— Então, sim, seria melhor se você fez isso Poppy. Vou entrar em contato com o ministro. — Minerva olhou mais uma vez para Harry antes de deixar o hospital.

— Eu preciso saber quanta dor que você tem e onde? — Perguntou Poppy.

— Um monte, não, o que eles fizeram, dói.

— Severus, você poderia sair, por favor, enquanto eu tratar Harry.

— Não, Severus. — Harry virou-se, com os olhos arregalados de pânico. — Não me deixe.

— Eu vou ficar. —  Severus muito lenta e cuidadosamente pegou a mão de Harry em seu. — Eu não vou te deixar sozinho.

— Este vai ser desconfortável eu tenho medo. — Poppy removidos os cobertores, então aplicado o creme a passagem anal danificado de Harry, ela o viu estremecer, espremer Severus mão e nunca mais parou apertando até que ela terminou. Ela cobriu-o, em seguida, colocar uma poção perto de seu rosto; Severus ajudou a beber. — Fique em seu estômago.

— Que tal... — Harry corou. — Você sabe, ir ao banheiro?

— As poções que você está tomando vai parar com isso, vou explicar mais tarde. Vamos obter o seu movida. — Poppy levitado corpo ainda coberto de Harry até o fim do hospital e para o quarto. Ela se acomodou Harry em cima da cama, xadrezes para garantir que ele não começar a sangrar de novo. — Você deve estar bem aqui, mas agora descansar.

Severus esperou por Poppy para sair. — Foi sorte eu encontrei você, eu vi o seu nome perto das masmorras e foi para descobrir o porquê.

— Eles me arrastaram para lá, era ela, que ela fez isso?

— Nós vamos descobrir.

— E se a minha mãe aparece enquanto estou aqui?

— Não se preocupe com isso, vou ignorá-la, mas vou olhar para o mapa. Ela não vai saber, uma vez que o encantou. Mas por agora eu vou ficar aqui.

— Eu estava com medo, eu não podia me mover.

— Eu sei. — Severus afastou o cabelo de Harry da testa. — Você vai ficar bem, vai levar um tempo, mas você vai.

— Isso dói.

— Eu sei que ele faz. — Severus suspirou. — Isso aconteceu comigo, quando eu era jovem, só que era um, não três. Assim, você vê, eu sei o que você está passando.

— Eu não quero que ninguém saiba.

— Vamos tentar, você sabe que se Minerva pode obter o ministro aqui, então eu tenho certeza de que ele vai mantê-lo quieto. Mas acho que Harry, se ela fez isso, por que, ele não a ajudar?

— Talvez ela ache que eu não quero ir para perto de você, hum homens.

— Eu, eu vou ter a chance, por isso não há outros homens, só eu. Mas você fazer sentido, ela pode estar pensando que. Provando que era ela vai ser difícil.

— Além de saber como me sinto sobre você, ela acha que eu já tive relações sexuais.

— Por que ela acredita que você tem?

— No trem vindo aqui, ela não iria parar. Neville sabia sobre mim, antes que eu tenha feito, para que ele pudesse ver que eu estava ficando frustrado e me perguntou sem rodeios com Ginny lá se eu já tive relações sexuais, eu disse que sim, então nós conversamos sobre o que senti e tudo isso. Temos de ter sido convincente, ela acreditou.

— Sim, então talvez ela tenha feito isso na esperança de nunca ficar juntos ou você com outra pessoa.

— Mesmo que eu ainda não gosto de Malfoy, eles não vão ter problemas por isso, vão?

— Eu duvido, mas até que ele seja investigado é difícil dizer. Se for comprovado que foram colocados sob a maldição Imperius, então eles não serão punidos. Mas como você vai ser vê-los?

Harry deu de ombros. — Eu não sei, agora eu não posso, eu não quero ver ninguém.

— Você não vai, Poppy irá certificar-se e assim que eu.

— Sobre o quê…? — Harry deu de ombros.

— Você saberá quando estiver pronto e como eu sei o que aconteceu, eu vou saber para ser gentil. Vamos falar sobre isso outra hora, é cedo demais para sequer pensar sobre isso.

— Mas nós estamos juntos?

— Se você tem certeza Harry, você é jovem, eu sou a mesma idade de seus pais.

— Estou certo disso, se você é, depois disso?

— Isto não me preocupa. — Severus muito cautelosamente passou o dedo pelo rosto de Harry, então enxugou uma lágrima do olho de Harry, mas os dois homens nunca tiraram os olhos um do outro.

Minerva passeado seu escritório até que viu as chamas ficarem verdes. — Ministro.

— Minerva, o que é tão urgente?

— Um estudante foi atacado; ele foi colocado sob uma maldição ligam corpo inteiro, espancada e estuprada, por três jovens, duas vezes cada um. Nós acreditamos que os três envolvidos foram colocados sob a maldição Imperius.

— Este é um trabalho para o aurores Minerva, não o ministro.

— É Harry, ele pediu para você, ele quer é isso manteve o silêncio.

— Oh Merlin, — Kingsley sentou-se. —  Como ele está?

— Na dor, virada, assustado, Severus está com ele.

— Severus?

— Parece que o nosso jovem Sr. Potter gosta Severus, esses sentimentos são devolvidos. Mas há mais a este que Severus apenas explicou. Alguém tem aparecido para Severus como Lily Potter. Harry e Severus estavam trabalhando em um plano para descobrir quem faria isso; eles acreditam que era Ginny Weasley. Ela está apaixonada por Harry, mas não acredita que ele é gay, ela acredita que ele está confuso.

— Então, se ela está indo tão longe como parecendo Lily Potter, ela poderia ter planejado isso. Mas por que, como isso vai ajudá-la a Harry?

— Isso é pergunta para outro momento. Mas você pode investigar Kingsley, Harry confiar em você e você sabe o que vai acontecer se a palavra desta sai?

— Eu vou, eu ainda sou um auror, que não mudou só porque eu sou ministro. Vou ter que explicar para Gawain sem dizer que até chegarmos a prova, então Harry terá de acusação oficial quem está por trás disso.

— Agora ele não vai, mas espero que Severus pode fazê-lo ver sentido.

— Diga-me que eram os rapazes que fizeram?

— Senhor. Malfoy, Sr. Zabini e Harry não tem certeza, mas ele acredita que o terceiro foi o Sr. Nott. Ele notou seus olhos e ele viu pessoas sob a influência da maldição Imperius.

— Sim, ele tem, eu vou falar com eles primeira coisa na parte da manhã. Eu preciso falar com Harry em primeiro lugar. E quanto a seus amigos, Hermione, Rony, Neville?

— Ele não quer que ninguém saiba, por isso, no momento em que nós estamos dizendo Harry está doente e ele é contagiante.

— Tudo bem, deixe-me falar com Harry, ver exatamente o que ele pode me dizer. Você tem uma bola de memória posso usar? Minerva foi para sua mesa e tirou uma pequena bola de cristal, ela entregou a Kingsley, em seguida, ele saiu do escritório e se dirigiu para a ala hospitalar, 'Como é que ele Poppy?

— Não bem-ministro, ele tem um monte de danos.

— Posso ir falar com ele?

— Claro, só tente não o chatear. Ele deve ficar o mais imóvel possível. Eu o coloquei no quarto que é usado para a equipe.

Kingsley acenou com a cabeça, levou um par de respirações profundas, em seguida, caminhou lentamente em direção ao fim do hospital. Ele parou quando ele ouviu a voz calma de Severus conversando com Harry. Ele sabia que estava prestes a perturbá-los e provavelmente perturbar Harry, mas ele não sabia nada poderia impedir isso.


	8. Chapter 8

Kingsley bateu e acaba de abrir uma fresta da porta. —  Harry, é Kingsley. — ele chamou, em seguida, entrou no quarto. —  Oh Merlin. —  Kingsley olhou para todas as contusões que cobrem as costas de Harry, em seguida, viu seu olho inchado.

— Ei. —  Harry disse calmamente.

— Isso pode ser mantido ministro tranquilo?

— Eu estou indo para investigar, então por enquanto, sim. Mas Harry. — Kingsley acenou com a cabeça e sentou-se quando Severus mudou-se da cadeira para sentar-se na beirada da cama. —  Se descobrirmos que causou isso, eles terão de ser cobrado, então veremos face a Suprema Corte, o que significa que você precisará apresentar acusações contra eles e testemunha.

— Severus apenas me disse que. — Harry moveu a cabeça para que ele pudesse ver Severus que assentiu. —  Ok, mas ainda não, eu não quero que ninguém saiba.

— Eles não vão, não até eu ter todos os bits de provas. Agora Minerva explicou sobre sua mãe e como você acreditava que era Ginny Weasley. Eu posso olhar para isso também, mas que ela teria feito isso e por quê?

— Nós tivemos um ministro teoria. Primeiro é que ela descobriu que Harry tem sonhos sobre mim, ele chama pelo meu nome. Em segundo lugar, Harry a fez acreditar que ele teve relações sexuais com um homem, antes de voltar aqui. Terceiro, se Harry estava tão mal traumatizada por isso, achamos que ela vai acreditar Harry nunca vai querer chegar perto de um homem novo, Harry vai voltar para ela.

— Muito diabólica se que era seu plano, se fosse ela. Tudo bem. — Kingsley levou uma pequena bola do bolso, colocou-o no pequeno armário, em seguida, apontou a varinha para ele. — Eu preciso de você para descrever o ataque Harry, assim que começar desde o início.

— O que é isso?

— Uma bola de memória, é para que eu possa tomar notas detalhadas e voltar a ele quando preciso. Ele está encantado com a minha assinatura mágica que significa que só eu posso ativá-lo, você não precisa se preocupar com a sua privacidade.

— É bom Harry, estes têm sido usados por aurores por um longo tempo e do ministro é seu amigo.

Harry acenou com a cabeça. — Eu estava indo em direção de Severus quartos, eu tenho passado todas as noites para a última semana para ver se podemos pegar quem está fingindo ser minha mãe. I chegou até o segundo andar quando eu estava congelado com uma maldição ligam corpo inteiro. Zabini bateu-me na cara, então eles me despojado. — Harry respirou afiado. — Hum, Malfoy bateu no meu peito, o outro, Nott, atingiu minhas costas. Eles hum, me empurrou para o chão, para o meu estômago, alguém virei minha cabeça para o lado, eu acho que era para que eu pudesse ver, então o três deles me bateu novamente. Zabini... — A voz de Harry quebrou. —  Sev.

— É bom Harry, eu não vou te deixar sozinho, você está seguro agora. Mas você precisa dizer ao ministro o que aconteceu.

Harry acenou com a cabeça. — Zabini forçou minhas pernas, então... então ele... ele, eu não posso.

— Eu sei que é difícil Harry, mas eu preciso de um registro oficial ou não pode investigar qualquer coisa.

Harry viu Severus aceno de novo, mas ele também apertou a mão de Harry, Harry fechou os olhos, — Forçou-se dentro de mim, eu senti como se estivesse rasgando, queimando. Quando ele terminou, eu me senti como se alguém tivesse jogou água em mim, então Malfoy moveu-se para mim, ele empurrou-se dentro de mim, então a água novamente, então Nott estava dentro de mim, Zabini novamente, Malfoy novamente, Nott, eu ... pode...

— Isso é bom, o que você disse era suficiente. Mas para o relatório oficial, pois não queria ter sexo com eles?

Os olhos de Harry se abriram. — Não.

— Será que eles estuprar você?

— Sim.

— Você acredita que eles foram colocados sob a maldição Imperius?

— Sim, eu vi-o imediatamente.

— Ok, isso é tudo que eu preciso. —  Kingsley apontou sua varinha para a bola de cristal, em seguida, colocá-lo de volta dentro de seu robe. — Vou precisar Poppy para me dar uma cópia do seu ferimento, você dar-lhe permissão para fazer isso?

— Sim. —  Harry sussurrou.

— Tudo bem, descansar e eu vou mantê-lo informado. — Kingsley olhou gentilmente para Harry. — Eu vou buscar quem fez isso companheiro, você pode confiar em mim.

— Eu sei obrigado.

Kingsley se movendo lentamente na ala. — Harry deu permissão para que você possa me dar uma cópia de seus ferimentos.

— Eu vou te pegar uma cópia agora. — Poppy e Kingsley entrou no escritório, ela tomou um arquivo de sua mesa, em seguida, removido duas folhas de pergaminho, bateu-lhes com sua varinha, duas cópias pousou sobre a mesa.

— É esse arquivo de Harry?

— Sim, fora de todos os arquivos da escola, Harry é o mais grosso e um que sempre permanece bloqueado na minha mesa. — Poppy entregou as cópias — Ele está em uma longa recuperação, não só fisicamente, mas emocionalmente. Quando ele voltou, todos nós percebemos que ele estava quieto. Sempre que ele estava no grande salão para refeições, ele constantemente olhar para a área onde... ele morreu. Nós assistimos Granger sempre tentando chegar Harry a comer mais, mas ele nunca sorriu, nem uma vez desde que ele retornou tem ele sorriu. Ele disse a Minerva que ele não estava tomando o trabalho capitães para a Gryffindor; que ele não estava indo para jogar quadribol.

— Talvez fosse cedo demais para ele voltar. Mas saber Harry, assim como eu, ele teria se forçou a voltar para provar que ele poderia fazê-lo. Harry é um dos homens mais teimosos que eu já conheci.

— Ele queria enfrentar seus medos, agora isso. Você deve saber que eu era capaz de igualar o DNA retirado de Harry para Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini e Theodore Nott.

'Eu poderia ter uma cópia do que bem? Kingsley esperou até que a matrona lhe entregou uma outra folha de pergaminho. — Obrigado, eu vou deixá-lo para o seu paciente. Tente manter todos longe dele, se você puder.

— Eu pretendo ministro.

Kingsley deixou o hospital e voltou para o escritório de Minerva, onde ele encontrou Hermione e Ron.

— Ministro. — Os olhos de Hermione se arregalaram. — Isso é sobre Harry ser contagiosa? — Hermione e notou o ministro e diretora olhar um para o outro: — O que, ele não está morrendo, não é?

— Não, mas ele não está bem. Nós não podemos dizer mais nada, só sei que Poppy está cuidando bem dele.

— Então porque é que o ministro aqui? — Ron perguntou teimosamente.

— Eles vão ouvir cedo ou mais tarde Minerva, talvez, sem entrar em detalhes, vamos explicar.

— Muito bem, Sr. Potter não está bem, mas há muita coisa que não pode ir para dentro e que é a pedido do Harry. Mas vamos dizer isso, o que aconteceu com Harry é um crime, um crime grave, de modo que o ministro está aqui para investigar como Harry confia nele.

— Harry não confiar em você ministro, ele não confia em muitas pessoas, todos nós sabemos disso. Então, o que você disse é a verdade, ele não está morrendo, mas ele está doente?

— Sim, então por enquanto a ala hospitalar está fora dos limites, a menos que alguém está ferido, doente ou ferido, mesmo assim, eles não podem chegar perto de Harry.

— É Snape com Harry? —  Perguntou Ron.

— Por que você acredita que o professor Snape é com Harry? —  Perguntou Minerva.

— Sabemos que Harry gosta dele, ele fala quando ele sonha, — Hermione corou.

— Então sim, Severus é com Harry, mas ele é o único autorizado perto dele, no momento. Quando Harry está se sentindo melhor, eu tenho certeza de que ele vai ver tanto de você. Tudo o que pedimos é que você mantenha isso para si mesmo, o que dissemos e que o ministro está aqui investigando. Não podemos correr o risco de que alguém possa ouvir a coisa errada.

— Nós não vamos falar sobre isso mais, mas você pode apenas dizer-nos se alguém tentou matar Harry?

— Não, eles não ir tão longe, por isso, basta voltar para a torre da Gryffindor. Manterei você informado.

— Ok, Harry dizer que estamos aqui para ele. — Hermione e Rony deixou o cargo, mas ambos sabiam que algo sério estava acontecendo, eles simplesmente não sabiam o quê.

— Poppy combinava com o DNA para Malfoy, Zabini e Nott. — Kingsley mostrou Minerva o relatório. —  Eu não posso acreditar como Harry parece.

— Eu sei, a única vez que eu já senti vontade de chorar foi causado por Harry. Eu tive que me segurar mais cedo. Harry não gosta de pessoas sentindo pena dele.

— Poppy mencionou como Harry tem sido desde o seu retorno.

— Quieto, quase não fala, nunca sorri e não come o suficiente. Falei com ele há algumas semanas, eu disse a ele que se quisesse sair eu vou permitir isso, ele se recusou. Agora faz parte do que poderia ser a ver com Severus, mas a maior parte é por causa de todos os eventos traumáticos que ele passou. Como ele estava quando questionado ele?

— Quase chorando, era Severus que o levou a falar embora. Vou começar este e estar de volta amanhã para questionar os três. Talvez um deles tem memória suficiente para se lembrar de quem fez isso.

— Estou enviando uma nota para que eles vêm ao meu escritório logo depois do café. Eles sabem o que eles fizeram, mas todos nós sabemos o que a maldição Imperius é como, algumas pessoas não podiam lutar contra isso.

— Eu sei que Harry pode, mas muitas pessoas não aprendem a lutar contra a maldição. — Kingsley e Minerva se virou em direção à porta quando ouviram uma batida. Quando Minerva chamado a entrar, Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini e Theodore Nott entrou, eles pareciam preocupado e assustado. Kingsley e Minerva percebeu sua noite ainda não tinha acabado assim pensavam eles poderiam muito bem acabar com isso e espero que tudo neste negócio desagradável pode finalmente ter acabado, mesmo que Harry não vai acabar com isso por um tempo.


	9. Chapter 9

— Nós sabemos por que você está aqui, nós estávamos indo para falar com você três da manhã. — Minerva conjurou três cadeiras extras.

— Nós não poderíamos ajudá-la a professora.

— Sabemos que o Sr. Malfoy, Sr. Potter explicou que vocês três foram colocados sob a maldição Imperius.

— Ele fez? —  Os olhos de Draco se arregalaram.

— Sim ele fez. Você sabe quem colocou essa maldição em você? —  Perguntou Kingsley.

— Não, de modo que percebemos quem fez deve ter nos disse para esquecer quem eram. Será que vamos estar em apuros? — Perguntou Blaise.

— Não se eu puder encontrar a prova, mas eu não penso assim, mesmo sem ele e que se resume a Harry. Declaração de que ele disse que estava sob a influência da maldição Imperius. Onde você estava quando isso aconteceu três?

— Apenas deixando os quartos da Slytherin, pronto para o jantar. — Theo disse: — Não seria nossas memórias aparecer algo ministro?

— Não, não, se você não se lembra. Quem fez isso tanto usou a maldição para fazer você esquecer ou removidas essa parte de sua memória. Vou falar com alguém que eu sei que é bom com a recuperação da memória. Se nós podemos trabalhar isso você vai estar disposto três para me mostrar as suas memórias?

— Sim, já falamos sobre isso, nós queremos ajudar de qualquer maneira que pudermos. Eu próprio Potter minha vida. — disse Draco.

— Todos nós fazemos. —  disse Blaise. —  Mas você sabe por que fomos escolhidos para feri-lo assim?

— Responder a esta se você não se importa, vocês são três gays? —  Perguntou Kingsley.

— Eu sou. —  disse Draco.

— Eu sou. —  disse Theo.

— Eu não estou, eu tenho uma namorada.

— Então minha convicção é esta pessoa pensou que três eram gay e usado por isso, ou ele foi o fato de vocês três são de Slytherin, que como todos sabemos tivesse corrido em de com Harry antes. Ele não soaria tão absurda se este saiu que você atacou Harry.

— Nós não poderíamos ajudá-lo, a maldição não nos deixou. Mas ele está bem? —  Draco perguntou.

— Ele não está fazendo bem no momento, professor Snape está com ele. Nós pedimos que vocês três manter isso para si mesmo; Harry deseja que esteja a ser mantido em silêncio por tanto tempo quanto possível. Então, por enquanto estamos dizendo que ele é contagioso.

— Como dissemos o professor, devemos Potter. Mas por que é professor Snape com ele quando ele é chefe da Slytherin casa? — Draco perguntou.

— Isso é um negócio professor de Snape. Eu sei que ele é seu padrinho Sr. Malfoy, mas não é algo que podemos discutir.

— Você pode dizer Potter desculpe-nos, nós não queremos. — disse Theo.

— Vou passar isso, mas ele sabe que este foi obrigado a vocês três também. Agora é tarde, por que você não voltar para casa Slytherin? Minerva disse.

Os três rapazes foram embora. — Eu vou começar a trabalhar nesta primeira coisa amanhã agora eu não tenho que falar com eles novamente, pelo menos não ainda. Mas o momento em que Harry não é visto, todo mundo vai perguntar por que, vamos esperar que eles comprar essa história, por agora.

— Sim, vamos esperar, ele não precisa que a atenção ainda. Eu vou falar com você em breve Kingsley. — Minerva observou o ministro desaparecer antes de ir para seus quartos.

Naquela noite e no dia seguinte Poppy tinha algumas pessoas vêm para o hospital para vê-la, ela percebeu que Harry se movendo para o quarto foi a melhor ideia. Severus havia se recusado a se mover de um lado de Harry para além de suas aulas, então ela colocou uma outra cama no quarto. Pelo menos se ele tinha pesadelos Severus seria a melhor pessoa para ajudar Harry.

~~  
Três dias mais tarde, Poppy estava participando de dois alunos da Lufa-Lufa que tinha sido ferido durante o treino de Quadribol. Quando ela terminou de cura os alunos. Ela foi para dar a Harry sua poção e encontrou Harry enrolado em uma bola no chão com Ginny Weasley ao lado dele, com os braços ao redor dele. Harry estava gritando e chorando, tentando fazer com que Ginny deixá-lo ir.

— Saia senhorita Weasley.

— Eu sou sua namorada, ele precisa de mim.

— Sr. Potter explicou que ele tem um parceiro, um parceiro masculino. Então, agora eu vou deixar a diretora saber que você causou o Sr. Potter um monte de estresse emocional. Agora retire-se daqui antes que eu tenha o professor Snape fazer isso por mim.

— Harry, eu estarei de volta, tudo ficará bem. —  disse Ginny teimosamente antes de sair.

— Harry, eu sinto muito, eu estava cuidando de alguns estudantes, ela deve ter escorregado por mim. Vamos levá-lo de volta para a cama.

— Ela ficava me agarrando, me tocando.

— Eu sei, ele vai ficar bem. —  Poppy ajudou Harry ficar em seguida, volta para o seu estômago na cama. — Deixe-me tratá-lo novamente, e tentar ficar parado. —  Poppy foi sobre o tratamento de Harry, em seguida, cobriu-o: — Vou informar Severus e a diretora.

— Obrigado.

Poppy enviou uma nota fora a Minerva explicando o que a senhorita Weasley tinha feito, então enviou outro fora para Severus. Ela sabia que não podia deixar sua classe, para que ela esperava que ele durante a sua pausa.

— Poppy, como ele está? —  Perguntou Minerva.

— Chateado, ele estava enrolado em uma bola no chão, ela estava segurando-o mesmo com Harry dizendo-lhe para parar de tocá-lo. Ela teve a coragem de dizer que ela era sua namorada e que ela estaria de volta.

— Eu vou lidar com ela Poppy. Como ela se passou por você?

— Eu estava a tratar duas meninas Lufa-Lufa que foram feridas durante o treino de Quadribol.

— Ela deve ter sido esperando por você para ser ocupado para entrar em Harry. Eu sei que ele deve realmente permanecer aqui, mas ele poderia sair?

— Eu ainda preciso tratá-lo, mas sim, eu suponho que eu poderia ir até ele. Os quartos da casa não seria o melhor lugar para ele no momento.

— Eu estava pensando em pedir Severus se ele permitiria que Harry ficar com ele. Ele iria manter um olho em Harry e todos longe dele.

— Então, sim, que poderia ser a melhor solução. Severus podia dar a Harry a poção; eu só preciso virar-se para tratar seus outros ferimentos.

— Vou falar com Severus, mas você pode vê-lo antes de eu fazer. — Minerva olhou para a porta. —  Eu gostaria de vê-lo, mas é melhor para manter contato a um mínimo. Deixe-me saber Poppy. — Minerva suspirou, em seguida, deixou a ala hospitalar.

Como esperado Severus correu para a ala hospitalar, Poppy explicou o que aconteceu e o que Minerva sugeriu.

— Harry. —  Severus correu para o quarto, sentado na cadeira, ele ficou surpreso quando Harry estendeu a mão e passou os braços em torno de Severus. — Tudo bem, eu estou movendo você para baixo para o meu quarto, Poppy disse que ela vai vir para baixo lá a tratá-lo.

— Ela... ela continuou me tocando, ela não me deixou ir.

— Eu sei, é por isso que você estiver hospedado em meus aposentos. Eu só tenho que trabalhar em uma maneira de chegar até lá sem ninguém ver você.

— Meu manto, Ron vai buscá-la para você.

— Será que ele apenas passar por algo assim para mim?

— Eu poderia enviar meu patrono para dizer-lhe, que eu comecei a sussurrar no ouvido pessoas que se destina.

— Então faça isso, diga a ele para me encontrar no grande salão em quinze minutos.

— Eu realmente posso ficar com você?

— Sim, ele vai ser mais privado. —  Severus deu a Harry a varinha.

— Obrigado. —  Harry pensou no que dizer em seguida, não verbalmente enviado Pontas em seu caminho.

Ron e Hermione estavam sentados na mesa da Gryffindor, quando um veado de prata se aproximou deles. Todo mundo no grande salão parou de comer e viu como veado de Harry Potter falou baixinho para Ron Weasley antes de desaparecer.

— O que Harry quer? —  Hermione sussurrou.

— Para mim, para obter a sua capa e dá-la a Snape, que vai me encontrar aqui em quinze minutos. Por que Harry quer que ele tenha a capa de seu pai?

— Talvez sim Snape pode esgueirar-se para ver Harry, poderia ter algo a ver com o porquê de Harry é contagiosa, eu não sei, mas é melhor você ir pegar o manto.

— Vou ser rápido, salva-me um pouco de comida.

— O que patronus de Harry quer? —  Ginny perguntou.

— Isso é privado Ginny, não é o seu negócio ou de qualquer outra pessoa.

— Você não acha que a namorada de Harry deve saber o que está acontecendo? —  Perguntou Seamus.

— Harry é gay e gosta de alguém, por isso, se você já ouviu falar de forma diferente de Ginny, Seamus, então ela está mentindo.

— Oh, bem, eu sempre tive uma sensação de Harry era gay. Então, quem é o namorado que ele está?

— Não podemos dizer, não temos certeza de que eles estão juntos, mas eu sei que eles passar o tempo juntos. Harry quer que ele tenha mantido o silêncio, pelo menos por um tempo.

— Harry estava me contando sobre um cara que ele teve relações sexuais, isso foi antes de nós começamos aqui. — disse Neville, ele estava olhando para Seamus, mas fez com que Ginny ouviu.

— Harry não é gay, ele está confuso, eu sei que ele me ama. — disse Ginny teimosamente antes de sair fora do salão.

— Ela não vai ouvir, a ninguém. Se você pode Neville, tentar impedir quaisquer rumores de que ela pode se espalhar sobre ser a namorada de Harry.

— Eu vou Hermione, por isso é que, quando Harry é, fora beijando seu namorado?

— Hum, não, Harry está doente no momento, mas ele é contagioso, não podemos chegar perto dele.

— Oh, ok, deixe-me saber quando você pode, eu quero vê-lo bem.

— Eu vou. —  Hermione sorriu então ficava olhando para a porta. Dez minutos depois, Ron estava caminhando para a mesa da Gryffindor quando Snape parou. Ron entregou Snape o manto, que falou por um minuto antes de Snape saiu, mas Hermione podia dizer Ron estava chateado com alguma coisa Snape disse, ela só esperava que Harry estava bem.


	10. Chapter 10

No momento em que Severus entrou no quarto, ele levitou Harry vertical envolveu seu próprio manto preto em torno dele, em seguida, em seguida, colocado capa de invisibilidade de Harry sobre ele e eles fizeram o seu caminho através da escola para quartos de Severus, onde ele removidos ambos os mantos e obteve Harry confortável em sua cama. Poppy tinha descido não muito tempo depois, verificado seus ferimentos, ela aplicou pomada cicatrizante e deu a Harry outra poção antes de sair.

— Enquanto você está na sala de aula que você acha que você poderia me deixar alguns livros para ler?

— Vou pegar um pouco, o que sobre o seu trabalho da escola?

— Eu sei que vou precisar para, eventualmente, mas eu não quero enfrentar todos.

— Vou falar com Minerva, você pode ser capaz de estudar aqui, por um tempo, pelo menos. Tenho certeza de que ela pode obter uma cópia de todo o seu trabalho, até que você esteja pronto para frequentar as aulas. Mas eu quero te perguntar uma coisa.

— OK.

— Nós todos vimos como o silêncio que você é, desde que você voltou, por que você voltar quando é tão difícil para você?

— Eu tive que enterrar tudo o que, de frente para ele aqui é o melhor lugar. Mas eu também queria estar aqui para você, para te ver, porque ela poderia ser a última vez.

— Isso é o que eu pensava; você está enfrentando seus medos. Mas eu, você nunca teve a intenção de me dizer como você se sentiu.

— Não, mas eu ainda tenho que ver você. Eu ficava sonhando eu diria alguma coisa, esses eram sonhos agradáveis, outros não foram embora.

— Que eu iria rejeitá-lo?

Harry acenou com a cabeça. — Yeah, então eu estava com medo de dizer alguma coisa. Mas eu tinha um pensamento: desde que eu vou ficar aqui eu poderia manter uma vigilância sobre o mapa para ver se ela aparece como a minha mãe de novo.

— Sim, ela não iria vê-lo no meu quarto, vou trazer o mapa aqui e certifique-se a capa está perto, apenas no caso de ela não aparecer quando eu não estou aqui. Estou curioso sobre algo embora. Ok, nós acreditamos que é Ginny Weasley fazendo isso, mas por que ela planeja este ataque, de repente, especialmente quando ela parou de vir para cá?

— Eu tinha um pensamento sobre isso, eu tive tempo para pensar deitado no hospital. A noite antes do ataque, nós estávamos falando, não observando o mapa, então, hum, eu te beijei antes de eu sair, talvez ela tenha visto.

— Se ela estivesse aqui e nos viu, sim, mas não há outra pergunta, por que nós não a ver?

— Eu não sei, nada disto faz sentido, como a forma como ela está ficando aqui em primeiro lugar.

— Não vamos nos preocupar com isso agora, vamos falar sobre isso. Eu estou indo para organizar um elfo doméstico para nos trazer um pouco de comida.

— Sev, você quer me ver, não apenas por causa do que aconteceu?

— Eu faço, Minerva fazia sentido, poderíamos ter morrido Harry, você e eu mais frequentemente do que outros. Portanto, temos uma oportunidade agora em uma vida boa, por que não o levar quando você não sabe o que vai acontecer amanhã ou na próxima semana. Nós ainda precisamos de conhecer uns aos outros, o que significa um monte de falar.

— E nenhum de nós está acostumado a falar muito, nós dois somos o mesmo, nós mantemos muito a nós mesmos, especialmente sobre nossas vidas privadas, — Harry estendeu a mão e levou Severus mãos. —  Eu sonhei com suas mãos e dedos mais que qualquer outra coisa.

— Por minhas mãos? —  Severus notou Harry corou, mas ele também não respondeu. — Que minhas mãos estavam em seu corpo? Harry acenou com a cabeça. — Eles serão, eventualmente, a apenas não por um tempo. Agora eu vou chegar o jantar organizado.

Por causa de como cheia o grande salão era Ron esperou até depois do jantar para falar com Hermione. Ele puxou Hermione subir as escadas e em quartos do dormitório do menino, fechando a porta e lançando o Muffliato feitiço na porta.

— Ginny entrou em ver Harry, Snape disse Harry estava perturbado e angustiado, um desastre emocional, que Madame Pomfrey teve que ameaçá-la para que ela o deixar sozinho. Então McGonagall e Pomfrey trabalhou-o para Harry ir a algum lugar privado onde ela não vai encontrá-lo, é por isso que Snape queria que a capa, a esgueirar-se Harry para fora do hospital. Snape também disse que Ginny continuou dizendo que ela era sua namorada e estaria de volta.

— É Harry está bem?

— Ele disse que tudo bem de Harry apenas muito chateado.

— Ela vai se machucar Rony, por que ela não pode ver a verdade ou o fato de que ele não pagar qualquer atenção a ela qualquer. Ele explicou por que ele saiu com ela, por que ele nunca percebeu. Eu fui sobre tudo o que Harry passou por ao longo dos últimos anos e ele estava certo; não havia nenhuma maneira Harry realmente poderia se concentrar em algo como seus sentimentos e sexualidade. Eu também descobri porque ele saiu com Cho, que era seu cabelo, ele provavelmente pensou que ela era o tipo dele, longos cabelos escuros como Snape. Ginny tem que obter este por sua cabeça grossa, gay de Harry.

— Não adianta tentar dizer a mãe, ela é como Ginny, eles não acreditam nele. Vou escrever ao pai e Charlie, ver se eles podem ser capazes de escrever para Ginny, não que ele vai fazer muita coisa boa. Mas tudo isso Hermione, por que Harry é contagiosa, você não acha que era Ginny que fez isso, não é?

— Sim, eu faço, mas eu não ia dizer nada até que eu pudesse descobrir mais. Mas não podemos vê-lo e eles não nos dizem nada, agora não temos nenhuma ideia de onde ele está hospedado, apenas no castelo em algum lugar.

— E Harry tem o mapa, portanto, não podemos descobrir. Eu poderia não gostar caído o fato de Harry para que... — Ron parou quando viu o rosto de Hermione. —  Ele, mas eu sei que ele é gay, eu não, não no início, mas depois de Charlie explicou que eu fiz. É apenas a sua escolha de parceiro... Eu não gosto.

— Eu sei que Ron, mas nós somos a prova de que você não pode deixar que você tem sentimentos por. Você e eu somos tão diferentes, tudo o que fez foi lutar e argumentar; agora estamos juntos. Mas Harry se explicar sobre o papel de Snape, o que ele tem feito desde os Potters estamos mortos. Harry sempre respeitou as pessoas que estavam bravos que sempre fez a coisa certa; que se levantou para os outros, os indefesos. Talvez seja por isso que ele é atraído para Snape, Harry gosta de pessoas corajosas, ele pode ser atraído para isso, não looks, além do cabelo escuro.

— Harry sempre foi estranho. — Hermione punido braço de Ron. — Ow, o que foi isso?

— Harry não é estranho, diferente, não como os outros meninos, mas ele não é estranho.

— Eu nunca quis estranho como em estúpido ou qualquer coisa, mas o que você disse, diferente. Então, sim, talvez ele e Snape são adequados. Se eles ficarem juntos ou se eles já estão, vai ser estranho vê-los, como um casal que quero dizer. Nós temos nosso próprio lugar, um dia, eu sei que você vai querer Harry para jantar ou apenas para visitar, o que significa que Snape vai se juntar a ele.

— Então vamos ter de ficar a conhecer Snape como pessoa e parceiro de Harry, não um professor. Oh, mas eu quero saber o que está acontecendo; Madame Pomfrey certamente poderia nos dar alguma proteção para que possamos ver Harry.

— Provavelmente, mas lembre-se que McGonagall disse, foi Harry que não quero ver ninguém. Talvez tudo o que está errado fez dele desfigurado ou algo assim, você sabe, resume todo o seu rosto, algo assim.

— Talvez, mas se for esse o caso, então por que Ginny tocá-lo?

— Porque ela acredita que Harry ama e que eles estão destinados a ficar juntos. Se ele tem algo como que de errado com ele, ela provavelmente não o ver, como com tudo ultimamente.

— Não, ela provavelmente não. Mas se ela fez isso, então talvez ela tenha sido capaz de proteger-se sabendo que ela estava indo para tentar chegar a Harry. De qualquer forma, devemos começar a fazer o nosso dever de casa.

— Sim, tudo bem. —  Ron removidos os feitiços então desceram as escadas com sua namorada pronto para uma noite de muito trabalho duro.

No dia seguinte Minerva tem uma ruptura com algumas informações que sabia que estava ligado a Severus ver Lily Potter e o ataque a Harry. No final das aulas Minerva falou com Hermione e Ron sobre ajudar ela que vai ajudar Harry. Ela não podia dizer-lhes por que exatamente, mas parecia que confiava nela o suficiente para fazer o que ela pediu, sem explicar o motivo. Minerva esperou até depois do jantar antes de ir para salas de Severus.

Minerva bateu na Severus porta, — Desculpe incomodá-lo Severus.

— É bom Minerva, entrar. —  Severus fechar a porta atrás dela. — Harry está bem a propósito, ele não estava, não na primeira. O que me surpreendeu foi que ele me abraçou o momento em que se sentou. Eu não tinha certeza de que ele gostaria de contato, não é assim.

— Ele sabe que pode confiar em você Severus, então ele sabe que ele é seguro com você. Mas eu tenho algumas notícias achei que você e Harry deve saber. Eu mandei uma coruja para Kingsley informando-o disso.

— Em seguida, vêm para o quarto. — Severus e Minerva entrou no quarto para ver Harry com um livro encostado na cabeceira da cama. —  Harry, Minerva tem alguma informação pensou que precisávamos de saber.

Harry corou, mas ele marcou sua página, em seguida, definir o livro de lado antes de virar a cabeça para o lado para que ele pudesse ver Minerva. Ele se perguntou se ela descobriu que Ginny estava por trás disso ou se ela pode estar tentando outra coisa.


	11. Chapter 11

— Como eu estava falando com Poppy, Melissa Hargrave, capitão do time de Hufflepuff entrou para ver as duas meninas que haviam sido feridos. Ela me informou que alguém tinha enfeitiçadas por outro balaço para ir atrás dessas duas meninas. Agora, depois de alguma investigação, descobri que essas duas meninas não tinham inimigos e são muito apreciados. Senhorita Hargrave me informou que ele viu uma mulher que anda longe das arquibancadas, uma mulher com o cabelo vermelho escuro que parecia um pouco velho demais para ser um estudante. Ela nunca deu uma boa olhada para ela, mas vai sobre o que Severus já me disse, eu diria que foi ... quem está disfarçando-se de sua mãe.

— Então, se isso é Ginny fazê-lo, em seguida, ela enfeitiçado o balaço, que lhe daria a oportunidade de entrar para ver Harry. — Severus olhou para o jovem em sua cama.

— Eu não posso acusá-la sem provas, mas eu decidi fazer o que muitos estudantes têm feito no passado. Estou indo para ignorar as regras, mas não as quebrar. Eu ter recrutado alguém para me ajudar em uma pequena investigação.

— Você não vai ficar em apuros, você vai professora?

— Não, como diretora eu estou autorizado a procurar alunos pertences. Mas como eu disse, nós não temos nenhuma prova que é a senhorita Weasley. Então eu falei com a senhorita Granger e Sr. Weasley direito após a sua última aula, eu nunca disse a eles exatamente por isso que eu pedi sua ajuda, mas eles estão indo para mantê-la ocupada por uma hora amanhã de manhã, Hermione também me dando isso. — Minerva realizou-se uma moeda. — Se a senhorita Weasley deixa ela pode me avise.

— Você acha que você vai encontrar a Poção Polissuco em seu tronco?

— Se é assim que ela está fazendo isso e de novo se for ela, o que todos nós concordamos que é. Estou esperando para ouvir de Kingsley, ele estava indo para falar com alguém sobre a recuperação da memória.

— Hum, eu posso fazer isso. —  Harry estendeu para um livro de nota. — Por causa de como eu era jovem quando meus pais morreram, eu não me lembro deles. Eu tenho trabalhado em memórias reprimidas e como trazê-los para a frente. Eu era capaz de ver os meus pais no dia em que nasceu, Sirius estava com eles, ele estava lá para manter o meu pai calmo. Levou algumas tentativas, a única coisa que eu encontrei é que ele precisa de alguém poderoso. — Harry deu de ombros: — Talvez Kingsley ou até mesmo um de vocês poderia, seu poderoso, então isso pode funcionar em alguém que foi amaldiçoado. —  Harry levantou o caderno.

Severus pegou o livro e ler. — Refleto Reprimo Memoria, recuperar memórias reprimidas, os movimentos da varinha são complicados. Sim, pode, mas pode ter a aparência ministro nisso. Aurores são ensinados a encontrar memórias escondidas nas profundezas do subconsciente de alguém, não o que você tem feito Harry. Você é descrição dos movimentos de varinha necessários são muito bons, então isso pode funcionar.

— Então você viu seus pais. — Minerva sorriu enquanto se sentava na cadeira. —  Você sabe que eu visitei quando você era uma semana de idade?

Harry balançou a cabeça. — Você nunca disse isso.

— Eu estava pensando em lhe dizer algumas coisas este ano Harry. Nós somos apenas seis semanas de prazo.

— Então você sabia que eles, mais do que apenas como estudantes?

— Sim, como membros da ordem do Phoenix, muitas vezes, passei muitas noites longas juntos. Eu vou dizer isto, você causou a sua mãe para comer as combinações mais estranhas e repugnantes de comida enquanto ela estava grávida. Estávamos sentados ao redor da mesa tentando não olhar para Lily, Sirius pensou que era muito divertido, principalmente porque James seria constantemente correr para o banheiro.

Harry riu: — É provavelmente por isso que eu ainda comer coisas estranhas. Então pai tinha um estômago fraco?

— Normalmente, não, mas a maioria de nós não poderia ver o que sua mãe comeu, mesmo Albus teve problemas quando ela estava na sala. Agora, Severus explicou que você não quer ver ninguém por um tempo, então por enquanto, sim, você pode estudar aqui. Vou ter um elfo doméstico trazer o seu tronco para baixo para que você tenha todos os seus livros. Você me disse que embora você mudou de ideia sobre ser um auror, fez você decidir em fazer outra coisa?

Harry balançou a cabeça, — Eu realmente não voltar a colocar minhas NIOM, eu só tinha de me fazer acreditar que não era Hogwarts que causaram todos os meus problemas. O momento em que entramos através dessas portas eu senti como eu encontrei uma casa, eu encontrei o lugar que eu estava destinado a ser. Mas tanta coisa aconteceu aqui é feito é difícil pensar em Hogwarts e não pensar ... ele. Eu não quero que ele estragar os meus sentimentos para este lugar, mas agora ela está fazendo isso também.

— Então eu vou dar-lhe tempo para curar e estudar, se você ainda não quer sentar-se seus testes com os outros alunos, em seguida, você ainda pode ficar. Enfrentar seus medos e o que você já passou é uma boa ideia. Mas isso não é tudo isso, não é Harry?

Harry balançou a cabeça como ele olhou para Severus, — Eu queria ver Severus, eu percebi que poderia ser a última vez que iria vê-lo. Mas aqui me dá um pouco de privacidade de todos. Eu estava pensando em ir embora quando eu saí, apenas as malas e sair do país, apenas para obter alguma paz. Mesmo que eu vivo no oco de Godric, só você sabe que dois. Eu tenho um apartamento em Londres que todo mundo acredita que é o meu lugar. Eu me esgueirava para oco de Godric principalmente para parar repórteres me perseguindo o tempo todo, mas também para ficar longe de Ginny e sua mãe.

— Então, Molly também acredita que você está certo para sua filha?

— Sim, mesmo depois de Charlie explicou sobre ele, eles aceitá-lo e seu estilo de vida, mas não me e é tudo por causa de Ginny. É como se não importa o que é dito ou o que é visto, ela não vai ouvir ou ver qualquer coisa que ela não quer. Eu estava indo fazer algo drástico apenas para levá-la a me deixar em paz, mas não consegui.

— Explique. —  disse Severus.

— Eu estava indo para descobrir o que outros meninos eram gays e perguntar se eles iriam me beijar no grande salão, apenas para que ela pudesse ver que eu estava feliz beijando outro cara. Mesmo que eu nunca tive ... sexo, ela acredita que eu fiz, mas nunca vi isso ou nada. Eu sabia que não poderia beijar alguém que eu não tinha sentimentos para, mas eu também percebi que ele provavelmente não iria impedi-la.

— Nós vamos impedi-la Harry, agora você está seguro aqui. Agora, uma pergunta Severus, os seus quartos estão encantados, como é que ela foi ficando em?

— Nós não sabemos, mas eu verifiquei minhas alas, eles não foram violados. É como se ela está realmente se tornando um fantasma, eles são os únicos que meus alas não funcionam contra. Mas quando eu vejo ... Lily, ela não se parece com um fantasma típico, então eu realmente não tenho ideia de como ela entra.

— Poderia um animagos passar suas alas?

— Oh, agora que é um pensamento. Pettigrew foi capaz de entrar em Hogwarts como sua forma de rato; Sirius fez isso também, como Almofadinhas. Severus, você sabe mais do que eu, poderia um animagos violar suas alas? Harry perguntou.

— Eu nunca testei contra animagos, mas eu vou.

— Se você achar que um animagos pode, então talvez possamos descobrir se a senhorita Weasley aprendeu a mudar. Vou deixar você descansar Harry, oh apenas no caso de você está querendo saber sobre um relacionamento entre um estudante e membro da equipe. Enquanto o aluno é maior de idade e ele ou ela não foi coagido, então é bom, mas também não pode aceitar a ajuda do membro do pessoal com seu trabalho da escola. — Minerva deu um tapinha no braço de Harry, sorriu para o rosto corar antes de sair. Ela sabia que tinha que procurar a Poção Polissuco agora ela tinha que tentar descobrir se talvez Ginny Weasley era um animagos.

— Alguém sabe sobre este período que você veio acima?

— Não, Hermione iria me dar aqueles olhares, você sabe, como ela faz todo o tempo quando ela se sente pena de mim. Ron não saberia o que dizer ou fazer, mas acho que ele entenderia. Eu estava tão acostumado a manter as coisas para mim mesmo que ele se tornou um hábito.

— É um bom hábito de entrar. Mesmo que eles são seus amigos de Harry, eles poderiam ser ouvidos pela pessoa errada. Por isso é sempre melhor para manter algumas coisas para si mesmo. Agora Poppy disse que você precisa de um banho, mas você vai precisar de ajuda. Eu posso chamá-la para ajudar a menos que você preferiria que eu o ajudar.

Harry corou brilhantemente, mas sabia que ele preferia ter Severus ajuda e não apenas por causa de seus sentimentos. Harry já tinha a matrona aplicando seus cremes que foi bastante embaraçoso; Harry não queria que ela o banhar também.


	12. Chapter 12

Mesmo que Ron não gostou do fato de Harry estava cobiçando Snape, ele queria ajudar a tornar a sua irmã entender que Harry era gay, mas ele também queria que ela entendesse que, mesmo que Harry não era gay, ele não estava interessado nela. No entanto, nada Ron ou Hermione disse ou fez Ginny poderia fazer acreditar que Harry era gay, então ele decidiu ajudar mantendo sua irmã ocupado com Hermione enquanto McGonagall procurou seus pertences, mesmo que ele não sabia o que ela estava procurando. Ele confiava McGonagall e ela disse que iria saber por que ela pediu isso e eles vão saber em breve.

Hermione olhou para Ron, erguendo as sobrancelhas. — Desde que nós temos algum tempo, Hermione e eu vamos passar algum tempo sozinho. Nós vamos falar com você depois Ginny. — Ron agarrou a mão de Hermione, mas eles não sair sozinha subiram ao escritório diretora. Hermione explicando que sua moeda estava quente, o que era o sinal de McGonagall que ela terminou sua busca.

— Eu encontrei isso. —  Minerva levantou um grande frasco de vidro de poção. — Eu posso ter o professor Snape testá-lo para ver se ele é a Poção Polissuco, mas não podemos descobrir quem ela transformou em sem ter alguém realmente beber.

— Eu poderia, só assim sabemos com certeza quem é. Mas eu gostaria de Harry dizer que está tudo bem em primeiro lugar. — disse Hermione.

— Dê-me um minuto. —  Minerva foi para sua lareira e silenciosamente falou com Severus. Quando Minerva puxou a cabeça para fora, ela olhou para os dois estudantes. — Severus quer que você dois para descer para seus quartos comigo. Precisamos descobrir se ela é a única transformando em Lily Potter.

Minerva, Hermione e Ron esperou em uma grande pintura de uma pastagem doe em um campo até que Severus abriu e eles entraram.

— Falei com Harry; ele disse que você pode mudar depois que eu testei. Ele não quer ter a chance de que você poderia ser prejudicado de qualquer maneira Granger.

— Então você falou com ele? — Perguntou Ron.

— Ele está aqui; ficar aqui para que sua irmã não poderia perturbá-lo novamente. Levei um tempo para chegar Harry se acalmar que eu fiz, mas ela causou um problema que precisava da matrona para cuidar. Posso ter a poção Minerva? Severus estendeu a mão, em seguida, desarrolhou, rodou-o, cheirou-a antes de derramar uma pequena quantidade em um prato. — É definitivamente a Poção Polissuco.

— Eu quero ver, deixe-os entrar Severus. —  Harry gritou do outro quarto.

— Então eu vou ter certeza de que você está coberto. — Severus chamou de volta.

— Professor. —  Hermione corou quando seus olhos se arregalaram.

— Não é o que você pensa Granger, mas que é até Harry para explicar. Dê-me um minuto. — Severus entrou em seu quarto e colocou as cobertas sobre Harry, da cintura para baixo. — Você pode entrar.

Hermione praticamente correu para o quarto, mas parou quando viu mão de Harry. — Oh Harry, o que aconteceu?

— Só não me toque, por favor. —  Harry disse suavemente, mas ele olhou para Severus e acenou com a cabeça antes de virar a cabeça.

— Harry e eu trabalhamos em um plano para descobrir quem estava mudando em Lily, ele chegaria aqui sob seu manto e permanecer sob sua capa. Tivemos o seu mapa encantado para que ninguém pudesse ver que era o mapa de Harry, que parecia uma folha de estudantes trabalham. Harry deixou-me o mapa em caso ele estava atrasado. Mas alguns dias atrás eu entrei depois das aulas, quando acontecer de eu olhar para o mapa. Eu vi o nome de Harry para baixo perto das Masmorras quartos do Carrow de usados. Eu não tinha certeza do que Harry estava fazendo, então eu só vi o nome dele, por mais de meia hora ele nunca mudou, eu fui para descobrir o porquê. — Severus sentou-se ao lado de sua cama que toma a mão de Harry. — Encontrei- petrificado, nu e sangrando muito. Você quer que eu continue Harry?

— Sim. —  Harry sussurrou, mas sua cabeça ainda estava virada para o outro lado.

— Além de ser espancado, Harry foi estuprada. Três pessoas foram colocadas sob a maldição Imperius deliberadamente ferir Harry Desta forma, acreditamos que foi sua irmã Sr. Weasley.

— Harry. —  Hermione ajoelhou-se ao lado da cama. — Eu sinto muito.

— Como é que... fazer isso com Harry ajudar a minha irmã, eu não entendo por que ela faria?

— Nós acreditamos que, se era ela que seu motivo era que Harry estava traumatizada por isso ele não gostaria de chegar perto de um homem novo e voltaria para ela. Naturalmente nós não sabemos se era ela ou seus motivos. — Minerva disse: — Quando Poppy encontrado senhorita Weasley com Harry, ela tinha seus braços ao redor dele, mas Harry estava gritando, gritando para ela parar de tocá-lo, ela se recusou, até Poppy fez sua licença. É por isso que nós mudamos Harry aqui para baixo, ninguém pode entrar em quartos professora de Snape sem a sua permissão. — Minerva explicou.

— Então, como é que ela está ficando em como Lily Potter? —  Perguntou Hermione.

— Ron, você sabe se sua irmã aprendeu a se tornar um animagos? — Perguntou Minerva.

— Eu sei que ela falou muito sobre isso ao longo dos últimos anos e tem alguns livros sobre o assunto. Ela perguntou Harry algumas perguntas sobre Sirius quando ele mudou. Mas eu não tenho ideia se ela fez, por quê?

— Uma animagos iria passar minhas alas, um ser humano não pode. Então, vamos descobrir se aquela poção contém um fio de cabelo de Lily.

— Como é que Ginny se apossar de um dos cabelos da mãe de Harry? —  Ron perguntou: — Desculpe, eu sei que tudo aponta para ela, mas eu ainda não posso acreditar que ela iria tão longe.

— O dia Hermione pediu-me para conhecer seus pais. Acabei de tomar todos os meus pais roupas para fora de seu quarto para armazená-lo outra sala. Ginny tocou meu ombro e perguntou o vermelho menina dirigida eu tenho visto. — Harry disse suavemente como ele virou a cabeça. — Eu teria tido o cabelo dos meus pais em cima de mim, mas eu não acho nada dele até que Severus explicar sobre o visitante. Minha mãe tinha o cabelo vermelho longo, fácil de ver.

— Você vai ficar bem se eu mudar para a sua mãe Harry?

Harry acenou com a cabeça. — Sim, nós precisamos saber e eu vou começar a vê-la, de certa forma.

— Tudo bem. —  Severus Hermione entregou o frasco e tudo o que eles esperavam.

— Ela era linda. —  Harry sussurrou enquanto olhava para a imagem de sua mãe. — Diga alguma coisa Hermione.

— O que você gostaria que eu diga Harry? —  Rosto sorridente de Lily Potter olhou para Harry.

— Ela ainda soa como Lily, de notar a forma dos olhos de Harry, mesmo que o seu. —  disse Severus melancolicamente como ele suspirou.

— Nós temos a prova de que Ginny tem sido a atormentar Severus. Não tenho a certeza de que o ministro possa fazer sobre isso embora. — disse Minerva.

— Se está tudo bem com Harry, talvez possamos dar a minha irmã um susto para fazer isso. Eu não posso acreditar que ela usaria sua mãe morta Harry. Ela pode ser minha irmã, mas isso é ir longe demais, ela está sendo uma cadela rancorosa, professor desculpe. — Ron disse, enquanto olhava para a imagem da mãe de Harry. —  Ela era linda embora companheiro e não olhar muito mais velho do que nós somos. Ei, se ela ainda estava por perto eu poderia até pedir-lhe uma data para se Hermione nunca me levou até sobre a oferta. — Ron sorriu fazendo Harry e Severus careta onde Hermione e Minerva riu, mas eles sabiam o que Ron estava fazendo, tentando chegar A mente de Harry fora o que tinha acontecido com ele.

— Por favor, abster-se de nunca dizer isso mais uma vez o Sr. Weasley. Agora, o que você quis dizer sobre a doação um susto em sua irmã?

— Bem, isso não é realmente contra a lei para se transformar em alguém. Quero dizer, se ela mudou em mim sim, eu poderia ter uma acusação contra ela por mim personificando sem a minha permissão, mas Lily Potter está morto, companheiro arrependido. Então ela não pode trazer qualquer tipo de acusação contra Ginny estava se passando por ela, mesmo que Harry é o filho que ele não quer.

— Eu estou orgulhoso de você Ron, você tem estudado os livros sobre a lei. —  disse Hermione, mas com o rosto de Lily.

— Bem, sim, eu ainda quero ser um auror, então eu preciso conhecer a lei. De qualquer forma, talvez se você fosse até em breve, ainda não, nós sabemos que você não é, mas você pode caminhar para o grande salão de braço em braço com Lily. Imagine se Ginny viu que, duas coisas podem acontecer, ela pode acreditar que sua mãe está viva de alguma forma, ou ela pode acreditar que você finalmente viu sentido, mas conheci uma garota, que parece exatamente como Lily Potter.

— Essa é uma ideia muito Slytherin Sr. Weasley. —  Severus sorriu para Ron fazendo Harry rir.

— É e se você está bem com a gente fazer isso com sua irmã de Ron, então eu estou dentro. Eu só não tenho certeza quando eu vou ser até de frente para todos.

— Desculpe a pôr um amortecedor sobre seus planos, mas ela pode até já sabe que sua poção está faltando. Ela saberia que não era o verdadeiro Lily Potter ou mesmo alguém que se assemelha a ela, mas alguém que mudou em Lily usando sua poção. Mas eu poderia deixá-lo quatro para discutir outras ideias enquanto eu informar o ministro. — Minerva sorriu quando ela saiu do quarto. Ela estava contente que os amigos de Harry foram apoiá-lo nesse mesmo Ron quando se trata de sua irmã. Ela esperava agora que Harry poderia falar com seus amigos que iria ajudá-lo através de seu sofrimento emocional. Eles também parecem ter aceitado a relação de Harry com Severus, novamente algo que ela estava satisfeito com.


	13. Chapter 13

— Minerva é certo; ela saberia que era alguém que se preocupa com Harry que se transformou em Lily. Nós poderíamos simplesmente ir com a sua ideia de Harry, mas usando-me, naturalmente, não algum outro menino.

— Severus, você está muito reservado, eu odiaria para você se sentir desconfortável fazendo isso.

— O que você está falando, fazendo o que? — Perguntou Hermione.

— Harry pensou que ele poderia ser capaz de pedir um estudante gay para beijá-lo no grande salão.

— Mas eu não poderia beijar alguém que eu não tinha sentimentos, então eu decidi não ir completamente com ele.

— Ah, então o professor Snape disse que iria, caramba. — Ron corou quando ele desviou o olhar. —  Isso iria chocar Hogwarts para os próprios fundamentos.

— Eu acredito que você está certo Sr. Weasley. —  Severus olhou para Harry. — Mas eu estou disposto a fazer isso. Ele também permite que todos os meninos que possa estar interessado no que você sabe que não estão mais disponíveis.

Harry sorriu, — Você também, eu ouvi coisas que outros estudantes têm dito sobre você, em sua maioria meninas como os alunos não sabe que você é gay. Você tem olhos sonhadores, sua voz é sedutora e você pode renderizar a maioria das meninas em uma bagunça tremendo com um olhar.

— Ah, Harry. — Ron fez uma careta. — Bom que você gosta dele, mas ele ainda é nosso professor.

— Sim Harry, por favor, abster-se de dizer que na frente dos outros. Mas você precisa de sua poção, eu estarei de volta. —  Severus esperou até que Harry acenou com a cabeça para que ele saiba que ele estava hospedado bem com seus amigos e parte do que foi Hermione parecia Lily, ele deu a Harry um pouco de tempo para ver como a sua mãe falava e se mudou.

Minerva tinha acabado de explicar ao Kingsley sobre a poção e sobre o charme de Harry. Ele estava interessado em testá-la para ver se ele, um auror que foi treinado nas memórias descobrindo, poderia fazer isso. Minerva falou com um elfo doméstico, pedindo-lhes para se certificar que todos os pertences de Harry estavam em seu tronco, em seguida, levá-la para baixo para trimestres professor de Snape, Minerva e Kingsley desceu lá também.

Severus abriu a porta para permitir Minerva e o ministro dentro e em seu quarto, algo que ele pode ter que se acostumar a se Harry estava indo para compartilhar seus aposentos.

— Você é Ron direito, ele precisaria ser Lily Potter que Ginny cobrada com personificando-a, mesmo Harry não poderia trazer acusações contra ela. Oi Harry, como você está? —  Kingsley se sentou na cadeira ao lado da cama.

— Você sabe. —  Harry deu de ombros.

— Sim, mas vou descobrir quem planejou isso. Agora Minerva mencionado o seu feitiço, eu posso vê-lo, por favor?

Harry entregou Kingsley seus cadernos. — Eu usei-o algumas vezes. Quando me mudei para a casa de meu pai eu encontrei uma penseira no estudo do meu pai. Eu era capaz de trazer memórias para a frente de tão longe para trás como o dia em que nasci.

— Que história é essa de Harry? —  Hermione perguntou olhando para o livro na mão de Kingsley.

— Eu inventei um encanto para recuperar memórias reprimidas. —  Harry deu de ombros. — Eu queria ver meus pais desde que eu não tenho nenhuma lembrança deles.

— Você ... — boca de Ron caiu aberta. —  Companheiro caramba, como você fez isso?

— Quando vocês dois estavam na Austrália eu passamos muito tempo trabalhando nisso. Eu viria aqui para Hogwarts, todas as manhãs, mas sua irmã não me deixava em paz. Então, usando minha capa, eu fugindo e trabalhar sobre esse encanto, depois de assistir Severus por uma hora em primeiro lugar. — Harry sorriu para Severus.

— Você me assistir?

— Sim, eu iria escorregar o manto em seguida, apenas ficar e ver você como você trabalhou nos reparos. —  Harry corou fazendo Severus sorrir porque ele percebeu que Harry fez isso, então ele realmente tem sentimentos por ele.

— Porra, isso é bom Harry, as palavras, os movimentos de varinha e sim, ele teria de ser alguém poderoso para puxar isso fora.

— Você acha que você poderia Kingsley? Harry perguntou.

— Eu preciso testá-lo. Deixe-me perguntar uma coisa, — Kingsley fechou o livro, — Se eu não poderia, se Severus e Minerva não poderia, você seria capaz de fazê-lo? Isso significaria que enfrenta aqueles três.

— Eu sei que eles não queriam, mas eu não tenho certeza.

— Por que não começar com subindo para a escola em um par de semanas? Se você pode olhar sobre a eles, em seguida, que vai deixar você saber se você pode, — Severus sugeriu.

— Você vai dar uns amassos? — Ron perguntou corando brilhantemente.

— Eu ainda acredito que deveríamos, mas vou deixar isso para Harry para decidir.

— Deixe-me ver como eu sou quando eu curei. Ron, — Harry suspirou. —  Se chegarmos a prova que você sabe o que isso significa. Mas ela foi longe demais, eu não posso deixar isso ir, eu não posso deixá-la fugir com fazendo isso comigo. Já era ruim o suficiente ela se transformando em minha mãe para atormentar Severus.

— Eu sei o que significa. Como eu disse antes, eu ainda quero ser um auror; eu não posso deixá-lo ir só porque ela é minha irmã. Se eu fizesse isso, então eu não deveria ser um auror.

— Não, você não pode permitir que sentimentos pessoais ou familiares entram em fazer o seu dever. Isso é uma coisa que é martelada em você durante o treinamento. —  disse Kingsley.

— Você tem que Harry, ela tem que perceber que o que ela fez está errado. Eu sei que a mãe e o pai vão ficar chateada, mas parte disso é culpa da mãe, ela estava no lado de Ginny sobre você. Não importava o que Charlie ou pai disse, não importa o que você disse, eles não escutaram. Mesmo quando você e Neville estavam falando de transar com um cara, eu ainda não acredito nisso.

— Eu sei, é apenas a sua família sempre esteve lá para mim, eu odeio feri-los assim.

— Eu sei companheiro, você tem que.

— Agora, porque ela é jovem, isso não significa uma sentença de prisão perpétua. A Suprema Corte pode levar a sua idade para isso, para que ela faria um mínimo de vinte anos, a menos que eles dão a sua vida. Usando um imperdoável que normalmente dar ao usuário uma sentença de prisão perpétua. Mas eles também têm que levar em consideração o que ela fez esses três jovens fazer, forçando-os a machucar Harry como esse é outro crime. Então, indo na experiência eu diria que ela vai ter vida. —  disse Kingsley.

— Sim, mas para além do que me aconteceu, ela fez os três fazem isso e não era gay. Eu poderia apenas imaginar como todos os três sente, mas ele. — Harry suspirou. —  Ela precisa ser feita. Então, veja se você pode Kingsley, se não, eu vou fazê-lo, apenas ainda não.

— Vou levar uma cópia desta volta comigo e falar com Gawain. Ele sabe que eu estou investigando um crime em Hogwarts e ele sabe que é um amigo, mas ele não sabe que é você. Vou ter que dizer-lhe quando ela fica carregado porque ele terá de ser um auror oficial que terá que prendê-la. Eu ainda pode ser um auror, mas meu trabalho é ministro, não auror, por isso eu não posso.

— Eu sei que ele vai sair, eu só queria um pouco de tempo antes de lado. — Harry abriu seu livro de nota e fez uma cópia de seu charme, entregando-a a Kingsley. —  Veja o que você pode fazer.

— Eu vou, você descansar e ficar bem. Mas, primeiro, me diga o que quis dizer sobre Ron beijando?

— Eu sugeri que eu beijar Harry no grande salão, pode fazê-la perceber que Harry é gay. Um homem hétero nunca permitiria que outro homem para o beijar.

— Fred beijou Harry uma vez, ele estava chocado demais para se mover, mas era apenas uma maneira de Fred. —  Ron deu de ombros.

— Então diga a seus irmãos, todos eles que Harry agora é meu.

Todo mundo ouviu a ameaça por trás da palavra meu, Harry sorriu para Severus, enquanto Ron revirou os olhos, Hermione sorriu, Kingsley pensou que era hora de sair e Minerva seguiu. Mas Minerva sabia que se Severus fez o que ele sugeriu e beijou Harry na frente de todos no grande salão que iria chocar não apenas os estudantes de Hogwarts, mas a equipe e talvez até mesmo os fantasmas. Ela sabia que tinha de estar no grande salão para ver isso, apenas para testemunhar a reação de todos ao Severus Snape, um homem normalmente fechado e reservado, beijando Harry Potter. Seria uma visão que ninguém nunca tinha visto antes, ou vai de novo.


	14. Chapter 14

Durante a próxima semana Poppy mantido tratamento Harry, Severus passou a cada minuto com ele quando ele não estava na aula e se ele distribuiu detenções ele tinha Filch fazê-las. Demorou Poppy mais tempo para curar Harry devido ao que Ginny tinha feito, fazendo Harry movimento e sentar-se em sua parte traseira causa mais danos às áreas problemáticas já.

Hermione e Ron também tinha visitado muito, às vezes só para conversar outras vezes com eles fazem o seu dever de casa e Hermione faria notas para Harry. Levou duas semanas, mas Harry era agora capaz de sentar-se no sofá que lhe permitiu estudar mesmo que ele ainda não tinha certeza sobre fazer seus testes. Mas Harry tinha algo em sua mente e ele não tinha certeza de como trazer à tona o assunto com Severus.

— Eu sei que você é normalmente tranquila Harry, mas você parece ainda mais. Me diga o que está errado?

— Hum, eu sei porque você me deixar ficar aqui, mas eu não quero sair. — Harry olhou para seu livro sentada em seu colo.

— Você não tem que sair; eu já trabalhei para fora com Minerva. Não é apenas que nós estamos vendo o outro, eu não acho que ela teria permitido apenas para isso. — Severus aproximou-se de Harry e pegou sua mão. —  Você não está pronto para toda a atenção que você iria ficar nos quartos casa, nem você seria capaz de lidar com a senhorita Weasley se ela começou em você de novo e nós sabemos que ela iria.

— Eu sei que eu não faria, mas eu quero ficar com você, não por essas razões, mesmo que você faça sentido.

— Agora você sabe que está hospedado, mas não há outra coisa, não é?

— Eu quero te beijar, eu só estou nervoso.

— Claro que você é, você tem que sentir em seu coração que você está pronto para mais de exploração de mão.

— Eu gosto de você ao meu lado na cama, mesmo se estamos vestidos. — Harry lentamente olhou para cima, em seguida, roçou os lábios contra Severus. Foi rápido e muito cuidadoso, mas Harry sorriu. — Ele se sente bem.

— Então você pode me beijar sempre que lhe apetecer e fazer tão pouco ou tanto quanto você quer. Posso colocar meu braço em torno de você? — Harry acenou com a cabeça assim que Severus se aproximou e seu braço foi em torno de Harry, mas o que surpreendeu foi quando Harry aconchegou contra ele. — Você está bem?

— Sim, isso é perfeito. Eu sei que não será por um tempo, eu não sei quanto tempo, mas eu não quero que você fique desconfortável, se você sabe o que quero dizer.

— Tenho sido muito desconfortável as vezes, eu vou sobreviver novamente.

— Eu sei que você precisa para trabalhar, mas é bom estar aqui como este.

— Então, para hoje à noite podemos ficar aqui exatamente assim. Agora eu quero lhe perguntar sobre aquele dia no hospital, você me abraçou.

— Eu estava com medo, eu realmente não sabia o que estava fazendo, tudo que eu sei que você estava lá e me senti seguro.

— Você estava seguro e eu sempre certificar-se de você se sentir assim. Mas me diga, como você acha que vai subir na escola?

— Enquanto não é ainda, eu acho que eu vou ficar bem e nós estamos indo com a história que eu era contagiante, de modo que vou ajudar. Eu só estou nervoso sobre vê-la e aqueles três, mas ela embora. Eu ficava me perguntando se ela vai fazer outra coisa.

— Sim, eu me preocupo com isso também. Agora, apesar de ela não pode mudar em sua mãe de novo é uma maravilha que ela não tinha prestado atenção aqui, só para ver se você estava aqui ou não.

— Eu acho que ela está deitada baixo, porque ela sabe que nós sabemos o que ela estava fazendo com a poção polissuco. Ron disse isso antes, quando ele estava aqui; ela tem sido tranquila, gastando mais tempo sozinha em seu quarto do dormitório, ele também disse que ela estava um pouco pálida. Acho que ela está preocupada com o que poderia acontecer com ela. Com Ron é diferente, ele está estudando a lei, eu não acho que Ginny sabe que ela não pode entrar em apuros por isso. Espero Kingsley pode trabalhar esse encanto, eu se eu tenho que, mas eu preferiria não.

— Isso é compreensível, mas você tem feito coisas difíceis antes, você pode fazê-lo novamente se você precisa.

— Sim, eu irei. Mas há outra coisa em minha mente, algo que tem sido me preocupar.

— Então me diga.

— Quando este ano terminar, o que acontece com a gente? —  Harry deu de ombros.

— Temos um longo caminho antes do final do ano letivo, mas tenho certeza de que podemos conversar sobre isso com Minerva. Ela pode ser capaz de trabalhar com isso para você ficar vivendo aqui, mas sair quando você precisar. Se você não está permitido, em seguida, ela pode ser capaz de trabalhar com isso para que você possa entrar quando quiser. Você já pensou sobre o que você quer fazer?

Harry balançou a cabeça. — Nada vem à mente, mas eu não estou preocupado com isso, ainda não. Eu sempre planejei levar algum tempo depois que eu terminar, então eu ainda vou fazer isso. Eu só espero que eu possa ficar aqui, eu amo este velho castelo, ele só se sente bem para mim.

— Nós sabemos, então eu tenho certeza de que Minerva pode trabalhar algo para fora. Eu tinha um pensamento, pelo menos até que você decida o que você quer fazer.

— Um pensamento sobre mim, ou um emprego?

— Ambos, se Minerva vai com essa ideia, o que você diria para ser assistente de um professor?

Harry sentou-se: — Mas eu nunca vi ninguém prestar assistência a um professor, não em tempo integral.

— Como você viu, eu tinha o olhar estranho estudante depois da minha classe na ocasião. Normalmente era quando minha marca queimada. Mas há uma série de razões pelas quais um professor precisa deixar uma classe. Um aluno poderia ser seriamente doente ou ferido, o professor pode-se ficar doente; poderia haver uma série de razões. Mas eu também estou falando sobre a ajuda do professor na sala de aula. Como com o primeiro e segundo anos, às vezes eles precisam de alguma ajuda extra, mas o professor não tende a obter ocupado. Eu não sei se Minerva vai permitir que ele ou os governadores, ela provavelmente teria de falar com o proprietário, bem como, descobrir se eles iriam querer alguém ajudando. Eles podem gostar de você Harry, mas isso não significa que eles querem alguém em sua sala de aula, enquanto ensinam. Normalmente eu não faria, mas eu ficaria bem com você. Se não estivéssemos namorando, então eu podia ver-me recusando-se a permitir que ele.

— Bem, isso soa interessante e eu poderia ajudar eu suponho, especialmente com as crianças mais jovens. Mencioná-lo e ver o que o professor McGonagall tem a dizer. Mas se ela não vai, tudo bem, eu tenho certeza de que vou trabalhar em algo, eventualmente.

— Você estaria feliz apenas assistência e as regras estritas para os professores que vivem em Hogwarts?

— Eu poderia viver aqui para sempre Sev, é simplesmente perfeito estar aqui. Eu sei que eu tinha um motivo para voltar e mesmo com este ataque eu ainda amo este lugar. Eu sei que nos próximos anos você pode querer deixar Hogwarts, então nós vamos ter que trabalhar o que vamos fazer, então, contanto que estejamos juntos, eu não me importo onde vivemos.

— Ah, então você está vivendo oficialmente comigo agora, é você Sr. Potter?

Harry corou, mas ele balançou a cabeça desafiadoramente: — Sim, eu sou, me aturar o professor Snape.

— Oh, vocês realmente estão trazendo esse lado insolente que é tão parecido com Lily. Então, de agora em Harry, eu acho que vou chamá-lo de moleque, meu moleque atrevido.

Harry riu. — Eu vou lidar com isso, desde que muito em breve, espero que dentro de algumas semanas, não mais do que alguns meses você me chama em sua cama, como sua puta insolente. —  Harry corou.

— Oh Harry, que soa muito interessante e eu gosto bastante o fato de que você vai ser minha puta. Mas sim, não por um tempo, eu quero que você tome tempo, você precisa ter tempo.

— Eu sei, mas eu também sei que vou estar bem com você. —  Harry colocou a cabeça para trás contra Severus. — Eu te amo.

Severus respirou afiado. — Antes de eu responder a isso, eu quero uma resposta verdadeira.

Harry sentou-se para trás. — Ok. — ele parecia confuso, então, Harry sentiu seu estômago.

— Não, não começar a pensar que algo está errado, deixe-me terminar. —  Severus acariciou delicadamente o rosto de Harry. — Você tem certeza sobre seus sentimentos, porque mesmo que eu sei que você se preocupa comigo, eu também o ajudaram ao longo destas últimos duas semanas. Peço principalmente para nós dois estamos tão certo que nenhum de nós se machucar.

— Sev. —  Harry pegou Severus mão e colocou-a contra o peito dele. — Eu te amei por um tempo agora, antes que eu voltasse para Hogwarts. Eu não disse nada antes porque eu queria que você visse se eu sou quem você quer. Eu te amo Sev, eu realmente fazer.

— Eu também te amo Harry, que me chocou com a rapidez com que caí para você. Agora voltar aqui, eu gosto de te abraçar. — Severus abriu os braços e Harry se aconchegou no peito dele, sentaram-se em silêncio, mas para eles, era um silêncio muito confortável enquanto os homens foram usados para passar o tempo sozinho, eles sabiam eles ainda poderiam ter sua privacidade, mas estar juntos e isso é tudo que Harry e Severus queria, para estarmos juntos.


	15. Chapter 15

Duas semanas mais tarde Kingsley tinha informado Minerva que nem ele nem o auror cabeça Gawain Robards poderia trabalhar charme de Harry, Minerva e Severus também tentou, mas, como o ministro e auror, não podiam fazê-lo funcionar. Então Severus explicou a Harry que ele terá que ser ele que recupera a memória de Draco, Theodore e Blaise. No começo Harry não tinha certeza de que pudesse, mas ele continuou dizendo a si mesmo que mesmo que ele tinha sido atacado por aqueles três Slytherin de eles também tinham sido utilizados de uma forma sexual, algo que nenhum deles queria fazer, por isso de uma maneira que foram atacados também. Então Harry disse que faria, mas precisava de mais alguns dias, que se transformou em mais uma semana.

Severus manteve um porão apertado de Harry, quando entrou no escritório de Minerva. — Você tem certeza de que pode fazer isso Harry? —  Minerva perguntou amavelmente.

— Sim, como eu, eles não querem fazer isso, mas eles foram forçados. Mas ela precisa ser punida por isso ou ela vai pensar que ela pode manter fugindo com qualquer coisa.

— Pedimos desculpas. —  disse Draco suavemente.

Harry olhou para os três Slytherin de. — Não seja, não foi sua culpa. Ok, vamos fazer isso, — Harry pegou sua varinha do bolso de volta, mas ele notou Severus sacudir a cabeça. —  Sim, eu sei, as pessoas têm nádegas perdidos mantendo suas varinhas lá.

— Eu tomei Moody tentar te dizer isso. —  disse Minerva.

— Sim, ele fez, mas acho que é confortável mantê-lo lá. — Harry soltou um enorme respiro, em seguida, deu um passo à frente dos três Slytherin de que todos se levantaram. —  Você não vai sentir nada, bem, um pouco de insistência, mas eu só me concentrando em que tempo. Agora você só deixou os quartos da Slytherin, foi outra pessoa em torno de você no momento?

— Não, só nós três, todos os outros tinham ido já para o grande salão para o jantar. —  disse Blaise.

— Ok, pense nisso, certo como você deixou as salas da Slytherin. — Harry fechou os olhos e levantou a sua varinha, apontando-o primeiro para Blaise que a seu crédito não vacilou distância. Quando Harry encontrou a memória que ele queria, ele permitiu que atribuem à ponta de sua varinha, em seguida, Harry colocou-a na penseira. — Foi aqui, então por que precisamos de todos os três?

— O ministro disse que seria melhor para todos os três, uma vez que foram as que ... que você assaltado sob a influência da maldição, ele iria ajudá-lo e ele iria ajudar a provar sua inocência.

— Ok. —  Harry concentrou então removida memória de Draco, então Theo. — Foi mais fácil do que eu pensava e só assim você sabe, eu não vi mais nada.

— Você recebeu toda a memória Harry? —  Perguntou Severus.

— Mesmo que eu desejo que ninguém tivesse a ver que, sim, eu tenho isso. — Harry enfiou a varinha de volta no bolso para um pequeno risinho de Minerva.

— Tudo bem, eu vou notificar o ministro. Por que você não tudo de cabeça para baixo para o grande salão para o jantar, vou me juntar a equipe muito em breve.

Os três de Slytherin todos presos a sua mão para Harry que balançou cada um deles antes de observá-los sair, em seguida, Severus e Harry deixou. Ele ia ser a primeira vez que Harry foi visto na escola, mas ele disse que estava pronto, ele também queria que Ginny para realizar seu plano não funcionou, tudo o que fiz foi fazer Harry desprezá-la e esperava que ela foi para Azkaban por um há muito tempo.

— Ok, você vai ficar bem, mas se você não acha que você pode ficar, é só me dar uma olhada e eu vou encontrá-lo de volta no quarto.

Harry sorriu. — Nossa, dizendo algo como isso ajuda, mas é você que me fez passar por este Sev, então eu sei que vou ficar bem. Só assim você sabe, você não tem que fazer isso, ela vai pagar de qualquer maneira.

— Eu sei, agora vamos ir jantar. —  Severus e Harry ficou ao lado uns aos outros como eles entraram no hall. — Eu vou falar com você mais tarde.

— Sim, tudo bem. —  Harry sorriu então se sentou ao lado de Hermione, que colocou o braço em volta dele. — Eu estou bem, tudo melhor agora.

— Hermione disse que você não é contagiosa mais e ela deve estar certo, ela está abraçando você, como sempre. — Neville sorriu.

— De Hermione como minha irmã, pelo menos, Ron não ficar com ciúmes agora, sabendo que eu sou gay.

— Ouvi sobre isso, mas não tinha certeza se esse boato era verdade ou o outro. —  disse Seamus, mas parecia confuso.

— Eu sou gay e vendo alguém, um lindo alguém, ele é bem poderoso.

— Oh não comece, nós ouvimos o suficiente sobre como bem o seu homem é. — Ron revirou os olhos, então cutucou Hermione, que cutucou Harry, Ginny tinha acabado de entrar no salão. O momento em que viu Harry sorriu, mas com Neville de um lado e Hermione no outro ela decidiu caminhar por trás dele. Quando ela chegou perto, ela foi interrompida antes que ela chegasse perto de Harry.

— Harry meu amor. —  Severus pegou a mão de Harry, puxou-o de pé e em poucos segundos eles estavam se beijando apaixonadamente para completo silêncio no grande salão, mas eles fizeram ouvir um suspiro de Ginny. Mais alguns segundos passados, mas eles continuaram se beijando até alguns alunos assobiou; alguns comentários sugestivos feitos, alguns aplaudiram, enquanto outros apenas ficou lá com a boca aberta.

— Se continuar por mais tempo eles poderiam desaparecer em seu quarto novamente. Você sabe, eles nos abandonaram antes, porque eles simplesmente não conseguiam parar beijando ou tocando um ao outro. —  Ron disse.

— Porque o meu homem lindo é tão comestível. —  Harry sorriu enquanto seus lábios liberados Severus.

— Não em público, meu amor, mas eu gostaria que você comer mais, você é burro precisa preencher. —  disse Severus calmamente quando ele agarrou o traseiro de Harry e apertou.

— Se você continuar fazendo isso Sev, eu vou correr você antes de eu começar a comer.

Severus inclinou Harry e beijou-o novamente. Eles não tinham ideia se Ginny estava assistindo, mas desta vez eles não fizeram isso por ela; eles só queriam se sentir lábios e línguas uns dos outros novamente.

— Eu acho que eles precisam de uma viagem para o quarto. —  disse Neville.

— Depois do jantar, o Sr. Longbottom, o que eu vou fazer agora e você meu amor, comer.

— Sim ... senhor. —  Harry sorriu, em seguida, bateu Severus na parte traseira como ele saiu, — bonito. —  Harry riu, em seguida, sentou-se entre Hermione e Neville. — Oh meu homem que faz para mim.

— Isso é real, não uma piada porque eu não acho que Snape faria isso a menos que fosse real. — disse Seamus ainda com seu olhar chocado.

— É muito real Seamus, vivemos juntos agora. Nós também estamos falando sobre casar-se, em poucos anos. — Harry olhou ao redor, em seguida, inclinou-se mais perto de Hermione, — Para onde ela foi?

— Down a ponta da mesa e ela se que o momento em que você começou a beijar, eu teria cuidado, apenas no caso.

— Está tudo bem, você vai ver, mas você e Ron agiu como esta foi uma ocorrência natural que funcionou bem. Agora eu estou com fome, Sev me deixa com fome. —  Harry sabia que McGonagall, Kingsley e o auror cabeça eram apenas fora das portas esperando e observando. Severus explicou a Minerva que ele planejava fazer isso, ele perguntou se eles poderiam esperar até Severus voltou à mesa de equipe depois de beijar Harry.

— Sev, ele permite que você encurtar o seu nome? —  Perguntou Neville.

— Sim, na verdade, foi minha mãe que começou que, Sev e minha mãe eram melhores amigos quando crianças, até que ela se casou com meu pai, que Sev odiado. Sev era o seu apelido para ele e eu gosto, então eu perguntei se eu posso usá-lo, ele gosta também. Ah, mas aí vem professora McGonagall, Kingsley e que deve ser o auror cabeça com eles. —  Eles acenaram para Harry enquanto eles passavam, em seguida, parou atrás de Ginny. Harry e seus amigos não podia ouvir o que estava sendo dito, mas eles fizeram relógio, assim como o resto da escola, especialmente quando o auror cabeça ligada Ginny.

— O que está acontecendo? —  Neville perguntou olhando para Ginny e o ministro.

— Harry, eu vou avisá-lo quando seu julgamento é, você ainda está indo para testemunhar, não é? —  Perguntou Kingsley.

Harry levantou-se. — eu sou. —  ele olhou para Ginny; — Você pensou ter me estuprou me faria querer você, tudo o que fez foi me fazer odiá-la. Espero que você goste de Azkaban porque você está indo gastar muito tempo lá e se eu tivesse meu caminho seria a vida, cadela.

— Amor Fácil. —  Severus passou os braços ao redor de Harry, ele podia sentir Harry tremendo. —  Acabou.

— Não, ainda não. —  Harry apontou sua varinha para a garganta. — Primeiro essa... pessoa usou cabelo e Poção Polissuco para se transformar em minha mãe e atormentá-la velho amigo de escola, professor Snape, em seguida, usa a maldição Imperius em três alunos para que eles iriam me estuprar. Espero que ela apodreça no inferno onde ela pertence. — Harry tentou suprimir um soluço, ele acabou virando o rosto para o peito Severus, mas ouviu passos que levam para longe, enquanto outros se mudaram para todas as cercam Harry, Severus cancelar o encanto sonoro.

— É sobre o companheiro, mesmo que ela é minha irmã, ela merece tudo o que vem com ela. Mas nós sempre estaremos aqui para você.

Harry fungou, em seguida, virou-se para seus amigos: — Eu sei, obrigado.

— Vamos voltar para o nosso quarto, nós podemos comer lá.

— Não, eu estou bem Sev; ela se foi assim que eu sei que é seguro agora. Eu vou ficar bem; eu não quero isso para eu parar de viver a minha vida, estar perto de pessoas.

— Ok, se você está certo, então eu vou voltar para a mesa dos professores, mas se você quiser deixar deixe-me saber. —  Severus beijou Harry e foi beijo suavemente doce, muito amorosa e ninguém observando que era toda a escola veria que Harry Potter e Severus Snape eram muito apaixonados. Mesmo depois tragédia, sofrimento emocional e abuso físico, nada vai separar Harry e Severus e qualquer um que tentou vai descobrir o quão longe esses dois homens vão para se certificar que ficar juntos.


	16. Chapter 16

— O que você disse, fez isso realmente acontecer? —  Neville perguntou em um sussurro.

— Sim, eu não era contagiante, eu simplesmente não podia enfrentar qualquer um.

— É difícil acreditar que ela faria isso, mas a sua mãe. —  disse Seamus.

— Ela encontrou um fio de cabelo em mim um dia, um cabelo vermelho; ela perguntou se eu estava vendo alguma outra menina dirigida vermelha. Eu tinha acabado de deixar a casa da minha mãe, quando eu estava a armazenar suas roupas. Eu tinha um dos cabelos de minha mãe em mim. Eu já disse a ela que eu era gay ela simplesmente se recusou a acreditar. Professora McGonagall encontrado poção polissuco dela, Hermione testei, ela se transformou em minha mãe.

— Isso é tão cruel, mas por que Snape? — Perguntou Padma.

— Porque ela descobriu que eu gostava dele, ela queria machucá-lo, talvez até mesmo fazê-lo sair, nós realmente não sabemos por que ela fez isso.

— E sobre os três estudantes, eles estão em apuros? — Perguntou Neville.

— Não, tenho a certeza de que foi conhecido que eles estavam sob a influência da maldição Imperius. Estamos mesmo mantendo seus nomes em segredo para que eles não se perseguido por algo que não tinha controle sobre.

— Mas como você conseguiu a prova se eles estavam Imperius? —  Perguntou Seamus.

— Harry inventou um encanto para encontrar e remover memórias reprimidas ou ocultas, ele foi capaz de encontrar a prova através da remoção de suas lembranças de quando ela lançou a maldição sobre eles. — Hermione sorriu gentilmente para Harry. —  Você está bem?

— Eu estou bem, Sev tem me falando, ele ajudou.

— Então, essas últimas semanas você estava com ele, e não no hospital? —  Perguntou Neville.

— Eu estava no hospital para começar, mas Ginny sorrateiramente em, no momento em que eu não queria ser tocada e ela ficava me agarrando. — Harry estremeceu. —  Professora McGonagall sugeriu que eu ficar com Sev. Nós temos falado muito e admitiu como nós dois sentimos. Tudo o que fizemos é alguns beijos, eu não queria ir mais longe. — Harry deu de ombros.

— Não, você provavelmente não quer. Eu não posso acreditar que ela iria fazer nada disso, mas a desrespeitar sua mãe assim. Sabe-se que ela se sacrificou para protegê-lo que ajudou o nosso mundo, você apenas não fazer algo assim. — disse Neville.

— Eu sei e estou mais chateado com isso do que o que aconteceu comigo.

— Como foi que você descobriu sobre ela se transformando em sua mãe? — Perguntou Parvati.

— Sev me pediu para ficar depois da aula, em seguida, em seu quarto para que pudéssemos conversar em privado. Ele manteve pedir desculpas por pensar que eu fiz isso. Quatro semanas ele continuou recebendo a visita de seu antes que ele finalmente falou comigo. Enfim, depois ele explicou que trabalhou em alguns planos para descobrir quem estava fazendo isso. Mais de sete noites eu escapei para baixo para o seu quarto usando o meu manto e tivemos o mapa encantado para parecer folha escolar do aluno. Expliquei Sev que, mesmo se ela estava usando a Poção Polissuco ele iria mostrar o seu verdadeiro nome, não o nome da minha mãe. Ela nunca apareceu enquanto eu estava lá, então nós achamos que ela poderia ter sido suspeita desde que eu mantidos desaparecendo. Eu deixei o mapa com Sev para que ele pudesse manter o relógio e eu estava indo para pendurar ao redor da sala comum para que eu não acho que eu estava tramando algo. Foi poucos dias depois. — Harry deu de ombros: — Isso é como Sev me encontrou, porque ele tinha o mapa. Ele terminou as aulas e passou a ver o meu nome para baixo perto das masmorras o Carrow de usados. Ele viu o meu nome por um tempo, mas quando ele não se moveu por algum tempo, ele decidiu verificar. Eu desmaiei pela perda de sangue, assim como ele tem para mim.

— Nós não sabíamos de nada; Harry disse a professora McGonagall e Madame Pomfrey ele não queria que ninguém soubesse. Mas o professor McGonagall nos contou sobre alguém a tornar-se Lily Potter e pediu minha ajuda e ajuda de Ron para descobrir se era Ginny. Por isso, manteve a falar uma manhã enquanto professora McGonagall procurou seus pertences, encontrou a poção. Finalmente Harry lhe disse para nós que estava acontecendo e dizer que fomos para baixo para quartos professora de Snape. Mesmo que teve a poção e professor Snape disse que era a Poção Polissuco, ainda precisava saber se ele iria fazer alguém virar a mãe de Harry. Ele permitiu-me. — Hermione sorriu gentilmente para Harry.

— Eu perguntei Hermione para dizer alguma coisa; eu não conseguia tirar os olhos dela. Eu sabia que era Hermione, mas foi a primeira vez que eu tinha visto minha mãe. Eu apenas continuei olhando, eu não poderia ajudá-la. Ron tinha uma sugestão sobre como obter Ginny de volta para isso, mas a professora McGonagall explicou que não iria funcionar agora tínhamos sua poção e ela sabe que alguém o tinha.

— O que você sugere? Perguntou Seamus.

— Que nós arranjar alguém para se transformar em Lily Potter, ela caminha no braço dado com Harry como se ela real, você sabe, sua mãe voltou, ou é a namorada de Harry, alguém que se assemelha a mãe. Poderia ter chocado Ginny, mas McGonagall estava certo, ela teria sabido que teve sua poção.

— Uma coisa que me confunde Harry, quartos de Snape são guardados, você apenas não pode usar um feitiço normais para abrir a porta. —  Neville disse. — Então, como ela chegou lá?

— Achamos que ela poderia ter aprendido a se transformar em um animal. Sev disse que seus pupilos foram para o ser humano, não para os animais, elfos e fantasmas podem entrar, você não pode defender contra eles. Nós nunca tivemos a chance de descobrir sobre isso e ela não poderia ter cobrado para a mudança em minha mãe, ela teria de ser minha mãe que a carregou para personificar ela. Ron explicou que para mim como ele está estudando a lei.

— Eu sei que Ginny estava interessado em animagos, ela estava esperando para ser algo feroz, como um tigre ou urso, ela mencionava mesmo um dragão. —  Neville disse.

— Nós discutimos isso e acreditar que não era nada disso, que teria tornado difícil para abrir portas. Achamos que ela se transformou em um pássaro ou algo semelhante que lhe permitiu voar para o quarto, em seguida, mudar para Lily Potter. Estamos esperando que os aurores pode descobrir que caminho Harry e o professor Snape pode saber a verdade sobre como ela fez isso. — Hermione explicou.

— Mesmo que os quartos do Sev estão no cárcere, ele tem uma janela alta em uma de suas paredes. — Harry explicou.

— A sua família sabe Ron? —  Perguntou Neville.

— Não, nós não podíamos contar a ninguém, não até que chegaram a prova. A coisa é, eu acho que minha mãe ajudou Ginny com a poção, mamã grande em poções, poção polissuco e sem esperança de Ginny é realmente difícil de fazer. Sei que minha mãe tem sempre algum na mão, Ginny poderia ter tido isso sem que ela soubesse, mas minha mãe era da opinião de que Harry e Ginny foram destinados a ficar juntos, ela se recusou a aceitar Harry era gay. Não porque ela tem nada contra gays, gay de Charlie, era apenas Harry e Ginny o fato de o amava. Era como se minha mãe só se importava que Ginny estava feliz e não importa como Harry se sentia. Não era culpa dele que ele queria transar com caras e não minha irmã.

— Nem caras, apenas Sev. — Harry disse suavemente enquanto olhava para a mesa dos professores, onde seus olhos encontraram os de Severus olhos. —  Só, eventualmente.

Todos os amigos de Harry observaram-no enquanto ele olhava para Snape e eles podiam ver o amor Harry teve para Snape, que foi escrito por todo o rosto.

— Então, quando você começou a perceber que você como o morcego calabouço? Seamus sorriu fazendo todos rirem, mesmo Harry riu quando ele se virou para trás.

— Quando eu era afastado com Hermione e Ron, mas antes de Dumbledore morreu, eu tinha minhas suspeitas sobre ser gay. Eu estava assistindo esse cara aqui, não porque eu gostava dele, mas ele era bem parecido. Quando eu assisti eu vi Sev um dia e eu simplesmente não conseguia tirar os olhos de cima dele e percebi que metade do meu problema em suas aulas eram por causa de sua voz e os olhos. Eu tinha uma coisa para o professor Snape, mas nunca reconheceu isso, não até que nós estávamos fora. Eu nunca disse a ninguém, nem Ron ou Hermione, mas eles me ouviram. — Harry deu de ombros.

— Harry nos acordou gritando em seu sono. — Ron sorriu. —  Veja, depois que saímos aqui naquele dia nós dissemos mãe que foram se hospedar no mesmo quarto porque estávamos acostumados a estar juntos quando ficamos na tenda.

— Assim como seus pesadelos vos chamou, mas não por medo ou vendo perigo, era que você estava fantasiando sobre? —  Perguntou Neville.

— Sim, eles me disseram na manhã seguinte.

— Ele chamou o nome de Snape, mas seu nome real, eu não vou dizer que, de qualquer maneira, ele chamou o seu nome uma e outra vez e ele disse algumas coisas que eu não vou repetir. Mas deve ter sido um sonho quente com o que ele estava dizendo e como ele disse isso. — Hermione sorriu para Harry que corou.

— Há toda quente quando eles estão prestes Sev. —  Harry corou, mas sorriu e mais uma vez ele olhou para Severus, que estava novamente olhando para ele: — Ele é muuuuito quente.

Todos em torno de Harry riu alto antes que bateu a cabeça, rosto ou no ombro para obter algum sentido fora dele, mas Severus foi visto rindo das palhaçadas de amigos de Harry. Ele também sabia que eles estavam fazendo Harry se sentir confortável. Severus olhou para seu afilhado que deu um aceno de cabeça que disse Severus que Draco havia aceitado o fato de que ele estava namorando Harry Potter.


	17. Chapter 17

Pouco antes do final do jantar Minerva voltou para o grande salão. Ela chamou a atenção de Severus, mas ela parou perto de Harry que se levantou olhando tenso, Severus correu para o seu lado, envolvendo os braços ao redor de Harry. Hermione e Ron estava perto de Harry, Neville e alguns outros fez tão bem, era como se quisesse manter qualquer coisa de prejudicar o seu amigo, assim que o manteve no meio de seu círculo apertado.

— O que está errado? —  Perguntou Severus.

— Molly e Arthur foram notificados, e Arthur perguntou se poderia falar com Harry antes que ele vai acreditar no que foi dito. Eu permiti-los, eles estão à espera no meu escritório. Se você não quiser vê-los Harry está tudo bem, você não precisa.

— Quero, por isso, muitas mentiras foram espalhadas não só sobre mim, mas Hermione, Rony, Neville, Sev, todos. Eu posso entender o Sr. Weasley querendo ouvir isso de mim, ele sabe que eu não vou mentir.

— Então você Severus, Rony e Hermione pode vir ao meu escritório.

— Ron, você pode deixe-nos saber? —  Perguntou Neville.

— Eu vou. —  Ron seguiu o grupo fora do grande salão, mas ele sabia que isso ia chocar e perturbar seus pais. Seu pai sabia o que Ginny tem sido assim; Ron sabia que sua mãe estava fazendo para que ele não podia deixar de culpá-la por isso também.

Minerva abriu a porta, Severus ainda com os braços ao redor de Harry entrou, Hermione e Rony para trás então.

— O que aconteceu? —  Arthur pediu com urgência, mas ele olhou fixamente para Harry.

— Um monte Arthur, por isso, poderia muito bem começar do início. —  Severus sentou-se no sofá com o pequeno Harry apertado ao lado dele e de novo o braço em volta de Harry.

— Por que você está segurando Harry assim? —  Perguntou Molly.

— Eu sou parceiro de Harry; ele precisa se sentir perto de mim agora depois do que aconteceu. Então vamos começar com o que aconteceu desde a primeira noite aqui. Eu continuei recebendo a visita de alguém que olhou Lily, a mãe de Harry, exceto as coisas que ela disse era nada parecido com Lily, que era uma mulher doce e amorosa, mesmo se ela estava com raiva que ela não teria dito essas coisas. Eu esperei um mês antes de falar com Harry. — Severus olhou para Harry.

— Eu preciso saber isso Sra. Weasley; você fez Poção Polissuco para Ginny?

— Eu sempre tenho poção polissuco no meu armário da loja.

— Não é isso que Harry perguntou mãe e você sabe disso. Queria dar Ginny a poção? —  Ron pediu para não esconder sua raiva.

— Ron. — disse Artur com um aviso.

— Não, você não sabe o que ela fez, mas para se transformar em Lily Potter foi vergonhoso. Ela desrespeitou uma mulher que ajudou a trazer o fim da guerra com Voldemort e morreu de fazê-lo. Então agora eu estou chateado com isso, professores Desculpe. — Ron ainda olhou para sua mãe: — Você está indo para responder a Harry porque se você ficar em silêncio permite-nos saber que você deu a ela saber o que ela estava indo para Faz.

— Vamos seguir em frente, nós sabemos Ginny se transformou em Lily a causar problemas para Severus.

— Harry e eu trabalhei em alguns planos para descobrir quem foi que se transformou em sua mãe. Harry deixou seu mapa de Hogwarts comigo, um mapa de seu pai e padrinho tinha inventado quando eram estudantes. Harry iria usar sua capa e ficar escondido no meu quarto para descobrir quem era essa pessoa. Ela nunca mostrou para as próximas sete noites. Três noites depois eu esperei por Harry para mostrar, mas eu notei o seu nome perto das masmorras, não perto dos meus quartos, mas perto das salas utilizadas do Carrow para torturar os alunos.

— Que você permitiu isso. —  Molly rosnou.

— Para manter os estudantes vivo Molly, você preferiria Ginny estar morto, ou Neville, ou quaisquer outros alunos. Trabalho de Severus foi para mantê-los vivos sem fundir sua tampa. Continue Severus. — Minerva disse.

— Quando o nome de Harry no mapa não se moveu por meia hora fui investigar. Encontrei Harry em um mau caminho e levou-o para o hospital.

— Isto é o que eu preciso ouvir Harry, o que aconteceu e se Ginny era responsável. —  disse Arthur gentilmente.

Harry olhou para a mão segurando Severus. — Três estudantes do sexo masculino foram sob Imperius, um deles usou a maldição ligam corpo inteiro em mim enquanto eu estava fazendo meu caminho para baixo para ver Severus. Fui espancado, despido e estuprada, por cada uma e duas vezes por cada um. Eles me deixaram lá assim. Eu podia me sentir ficando mais fraco a cada minuto e desmaiou logo após Sev me encontrou.

— Com um charme fomos capazes de extrair a memória de quando esses três estudantes foram colocados sob a maldição Imperius, então vimos as instruções e que lançá-lo. — disse Minerva.

— Era Ginny. —  Harry disse suavemente.

— Uma vez, enquanto Harry estava no hospital ela planejava entrar e ver Harry. Descobrimos que ela enfeitiçou um balaço para ir atrás de duas meninas da Lufa-Lufa, que ficaram feridos. Enquanto Poppy estava vendo a eles Ginny entrou sorrateiramente na sala de Poppy usa para a equipe quando eles não estão bem, que é o lugar onde ela estava mantendo Harry. Quando Poppy chegou a dar Harry sua poção ela encontrou Harry aterrorizado, tremendo de medo, gritando com Ginny para parar de tocá-lo. Ele estava nu, com dor e absolutamente aterrorizado, mas ela ignorou-o, em seguida, tentou dizer Poppy ela era a namorada de Harry, mas nós sabíamos que Harry e Severus já estavam vendo um ao outro. Finalmente eu decidi procurar pertences de Ginny e encontrou a Poção Polissuco, Hermione com a permissão de Harry testei e ela se transformou em Lily Potter. Portanto, sabia que tinha sido Ginny atormentando Severus e nós sabíamos que ela era os que três estudantes colocados sob a maldição Imperius. Esses três jovens também estão sofrendo por causa do que sua filha fez apenas porque ela se recusou a acreditar que Harry era gay, o que ele é. Ela forçou os três a agressão Harry, Poppy mesmo disse que havia uma chance Harry poderia ter sangrado até a morte, se Severus não o encontrar. Eu sei que os jovens podem ser impulsivos, mas o que ela fez com Lily Potter foi vergonhoso e que ela planejado para Harry, o jovem que salvou sua vida foi a apenas nojento, doloroso e absolutamente sádico. Eu acreditaria uma bruxa escura poderia fazer isso, mas ao descobrir que era Ginny. — Minerva balançou a cabeça enquanto tomava um par de respirações calmantes, mas o tempo todo que ela estava falando ela olhou para Molly.

— Por que ela planejou isso Harry? —  Arthur perguntou amavelmente.

— Kingsley mandou um recado após interrogá-la. Ela sentiu se Harry estava tão gravemente ferido pelo ataque ele nunca iria chegar perto de um homem de novo e voltar para ela. Com a mudança para Lily, ela tinha a esperança de conduzir Severus longe de Hogwarts para que ele não estaria aqui para Harry. Harry teve eventos traumáticos suficientes acontecendo com ele a partir do momento que ele era uma criança, mas por um amigo para machucá-lo como isso, ele só me enoja. — Minerva disse ainda não escondendo como ela estava zangada.

Harry não conseguia parar o soluço que ele escapou e enterrou a cabeça no peito de Severus. —  Você está bem Harry, eu não vou deixar ninguém te machucar novamente ou eles só poderão ver o meu lado Comensal da Morte. Eu não poderia estar orgulhoso do que eu tinha que fazer durante esse tempo, mas eu era um homem muito perigoso, alguém que você não quer mexer com.

— Harry. — Arthur ajoelhou-se e esperou para ver se Harry iria levantar a cabeça. Ele fez e tudo Arthur viu foi a angústia. — Me desculpe a minha filha fez isso com você e desde que você me disse que eu sei que é a verdade. É por isso que eu queria que você me dissesse. Agora mesmo que ela é minha filha que ela merece qualquer punição a mão Suprema Corte dê. Minerva é certo, o que ela fez é algo que uma magia escura faria, e não alguém que sempre seguiu a luz. Mesmo que acreditávamos Kingsley, eu só precisava ouvir você dizer isso. Charlie disse que se você quiser falar que ele vai estar ao redor, mas todos nós o faremos. Agora eu poderia entender se você nunca quis ver qualquer um de nós, mas nós ainda amamos você, vamos sempre, lembre-se disso. Agora nós estamos indo tão Severus pode cuidar de você.

Harry acenou com a cabeça. — Ok. — ele disse suavemente.

— Venha Molly. — Arthur puxou sua esposa para seus pés. —  Eu sou tão bravo com você agora, então espere para dormir sozinho a partir de agora. —  ele atirou um pouco de pó de flu, puxou sua esposa para a lareira com ele e ambos desapareceram em um flash de chamas verdes.

— Vamos Severus levá-lo até seu quarto, ele é muito emocional, você precisa descansar. —  disse Minerva gentilmente.

Severus puxou Harry para seus pés e o par saiu do escritório com Hermione e Ron observá-los.

— Eu vejo o que você quer dizer sobre sua mãe Ron. Ela não parecia arrependido de todo.

— Ginny era a sua menina, seu bebê, ela sempre deixou Ginny sair com qualquer coisa. Bem, desta vez significa Ginny vai Azkaban e por um longo tempo. Você sabe o professor, eu não posso nem sentir pena dela, ela trouxe isso em si mesma. Eu só espero que o professor Snape pode ajudar Harry sobre tudo isso.

— O amor é muito poderoso Sr. Weasley, pode superar qualquer dificuldade. —  disse Albus Dumbledore de seu retrato.

— Espero que você seja certo professor. —  disse Hermione olhando para seu antigo diretor.

— Vá descansar um pouco vocês dois e eu tenho certeza de que Harry vai ficar bem se você explicar aos seus amigos. Eles estão preocupados com ele; eles só precisam de dar a Harry tempo.

— Sim, ele faz, professor graças. —  Ron suspirou, mas pegou a mão de Hermione e voltou para a torre da Gryffindor, mas ambos estavam pensando sobre Harry e como ele estava se sentindo.


	18. Chapter 18

Hermione e Ron entrou na sala comum, mas chamou seus amigos para segui-los até o quarto do dormitório do menino, onde Hermione encantou a porta com o feitiço Muffliato.

— O que aconteceu? —  Neville perguntou ansiosamente.

— Pai queria ouvir de Harry, pois ele sabia que Harry não vou mentir, especialmente para ele. Então entre Harry, Snape e McGonagall que disse aos meus pais tudo. Harry acabou de quebrar nos braços de Snape. — disse Ron, infelizmente, quando ele se sentou em sua cama com Hermione.

— Se ele é realmente tão chateado com isso por que ele estava bem no grande salão? Perguntou Seamus.

— Se Harry tem que fazer qualquer coisa difícil que ele vai, ele parece ser capaz de puxar algo para deixá-lo fazer isso. Então, ele fez parecer que ele estava bem então Ginny não iria ver o quanto ele está traumatizado. Ele não queria dar-lhe a satisfação de ver o quão ruim ele era. — disse Hermione.

— Mamã deu-lhe a poção e sabia o que ela planejava fazer. Pai está furioso com a mãe no momento; ele disse que ela pode dormir sozinho a partir de agora e eu sei que o meu pai, ele vai dormir em outro quarto. Mas ela não parecia arrependido de todo, mesmo ouvindo o que Harry tinha sido colocado através, era como se ela não se importava que Harry ficou ferido. Mas ela tinha um ir em Snape sobre como ele permitiu que os alunos a ser torturado.

— Mas isso foi explicado para todos nós e é graças a Snape que estamos todos vivos. — disse Parvati.

— Nós sabemos, mas a mãe está apenas chateada que Snape é parceiro de Harry. Eu não sei se ela sabia que Ginny planejado para os meninos de ferir Harry ou não, só sabemos que ela deu Ginny a poção para se transformar em Lily Potter. —  disse Ron.

— Eu nunca vi McGonagall tanta raiva; ela estava falando sobre desonrar a memória de Lily Potter. Ela tinha um ir para a Sra. Weasley para ajudar Ginny com isso, mas também para o ataque apenas porque eles se recusaram a acreditar que Harry era gay. Harry está tendo um tempo duro o suficiente agora, então sua mãe para ser usado como este e o ataque, é muito triste.

— Será que Harry nunca explicar por que ele voltou quando todos nós poderíamos dizer que ele não está feliz? —  Perguntou Hannah.

— Ele precisava enfrentar seus medos e para provar a si mesmo que não era Hogwarts que causaram toda a sua dor. Nós todos sabemos que Harry adora este lugar, ele não apenas pensar nisso como uma escola como todos nós, porque todos nós temos casas, Harry não, esta é a casa de Harry. — disse Ron.

— Harry disse-nos perto do final do nosso primeiro ano, que este estava em casa, em algum lugar ele pertencia. Mas outra razão ele voltou era Snape, ele pensou que poderia ser a última vez que iria vê-lo. Ele sempre planejava deixar o país depois este ano e não tinha certeza de quanto tempo ele ficaria afastado por ou mesmo se ele nunca iria voltar. Não temos certeza se ele ainda está pensando em ir embora, não agora ele está com Snape.

— Mas eles estão juntos. —  disse Susan.

— Eles são, mas Harry nunca ia dizer nada; ele não achava que Snape iria vê-lo como um parceiro, apenas um estudante e filho de seu inimigo. Então, quando eles estavam falando que seria atormentá-lo sobre Lily Potter, Harry teve que admitir por Ginny pode ser o único a fazer isso. Nós explicamos anteriormente como Harry iria sonhar com Snape, eu disse a Ginny que Harry gosta de Snape, que estava tendo sonhos eróticos com ele. Eu só fiz isso na esperança de que ela iria perceber Harry não pensar nela assim, ele era gay e queria Snape. Se nada disso aconteceu e Snape não queria que Harry eu não acho que Harry teria sobrevivido, não desta vez. —  Hermione disse com tristeza.

— Ele sempre parecia tão triste, eu pensei que uma vez que Voldemort estava morto, ele finalmente seria feliz. —  Hannah suspirou.

— Mesmo que eu ainda estou um pouco desconfortável com Snape, ele é o único que terá Harry por isso e Harry faz sorrir-lhe muito. Dê Snape algum tempo e eu acho que nós poderíamos ver uma grande mudança no Harry.

— Ele admitiu que ele amava Snape antes mesmo que ele voltou, disse o professor retrato de Dumbledore amor pode ajudá-lo a superar qualquer coisa. Ele sempre disse que o amor é a magia mais poderosa que existe, vamos esperar que ele tem razão e do amor de Snape para Harry pode levá-lo através deste. — disse Hermione, mas todos na sala assentiram, todos esperavam que Harry poderia finalmente ter a vida ele merecia, uma vida feliz e segura.

Harry tinha a cabeça no colo de Severus, ele levou algum tempo para obter-se sob controle, agora ele estava apenas olhando-se nos olhos escuros.

— Arthur Weasley é um homem bom, ele não parecia feliz com o que sua filha e esposa fez.

— Eu sempre gostei de o Sr. Weasley, eu o respeito e ele me deu um monte de bons conselhos ao longo dos anos. A coisa é, Sra. Weasley costumava dizer que eu era tão bom quanto um filho, ela ainda gritou que pelo Sirius, já que ela ajudou com isso prova que ela não se importa comigo. Mas se ela pensou em mim como um filho como ela poderia me quer com sua filha? Isso é errado.

— Um genro é como um filho para algumas pessoas. Ela pode sempre acreditei que você estava destinado a se casar com Ginny e ser seu filho dessa forma, legalmente seu genro. Mas vê-la antes, ela sabia o que estava fazendo Ginny e ela não tinha remorso por qualquer uma delas. Eu nunca gostei de Molly Weasley e sua filha é exatamente como ela. Eu admito que eu fiz desfrutar dos gêmeos brinca que eles jogaram em Filch e eu sempre gostei de Bill, ele é um bom homem. Eu nunca tive muito a ver com Charlie, mesmo que eu só comecei a ensinar enquanto ele estava aqui. Charlie passou a maior parte de seu tempo com Hagrid e todas as criaturas. Ginny, eu poderia dizer imediatamente que ela era muito mimada e acostumado a ter o seu próprio caminho.

— Ela era, por todos os meninos e seus pais. Mesmo que eu provavelmente não vou para a Toca de novo, eu não quero ser lembrado dela, mas vou ver o resto do Weasley, eventualmente. Eles estiveram aqui para mim desde que eu tinha doze anos, Ron onze, por isso estou feliz que eles não estavam envolvidos neste, — Harry sentou-se lentamente, mas manteve olhando para Severus olhos escuros. — Eu sei que eu não estou pronto para ... sexo, mas poderíamos outras coisas, você sabe, tocar, eu quero?

— Mesmo que eu gostaria de tocar cada polegada de você eu ainda acredito que você precisa de tempo.

— Eu ver com sexo, mas um pouco de toque pode ajudar. Eu quero me sentir mais perto de você, em todos os sentidos. Agora a única lembrança que tenho sobre o sexo é doloroso. Será que isso não ajuda, transformar essas memórias dolorosas em algo prazeroso? Eu não quero só para isso, mas eu quero vê-lo, tocá-lo.

Severus olhou nos olhos verdes de Harry então se levantou, pegando a mão de Harry e eles caminharam em seu quarto, fechando a porta atrás deles. Severus se sentou Harry na cama, mas aqueles olhos verdes ficaram fixos nele assim Severus lentamente despiu-se, em seguida, permitindo que Harry estava a olhar. Severus nunca pensei que ele tinha um corpo bom, de qualquer maneira, mas o olhar Harry estava dando a ele parecia fazer Severus acreditar que Harry gostou do que viu.

Harry tirou os sapatos e as meias antes de pé, como ele lentamente se despiu seus olhos nunca deixou o corpo de Severus especialmente seu comprimento impressionante. Encarando desavergonhadamente no membro pulsante fez o corpo de Harry esquentar por isso mesmo que ele sabia que eles não estavam indo para ter relações eles seriam capazes de prazer um ao outro em um monte de outras maneiras, algo que Harry estava olhando para frente.


	19. Chapter 19

Na manhã seguinte, Severus acordou para ver Harry sorrindo para ele. — O que colocou esse sorriso em seu rosto?

— Você, o que fizemos, como você me fez sentir. Você me faz sentir tão vivo Sev, por isso queria, de modo normal.

— Você está querendo e você é normal, eu acredito vindo sobre mim três vezes provou isso. —  Severus sorriu quando Harry foi vermelho brilhante. — Oh sim, não é apenas seu rosto que vai vermelho, mas todo o seu corpo glorioso.

— Sev. —  Harry corou de novo. — Eu não posso acreditar que você fez isso comigo ou que me deixe.

— Apenas uma pequena amostra do que virá em breve. Agora eu preciso de banheiro, portanto, pode encomendar café da manhã.

— Eu quero ir para baixo para o grande salão, eu me sinto bem, graças a você.

— Você tem certeza de que você está pronto especialmente agora todo mundo sabe?

— Sim, se eles se acostumar a me ver, em seguida, a curiosidade vai parar, eventualmente.

— Muito bem, eu vou usar o banheiro, então você pode. —  Severus beijou Harry, saiu da cama e não se preocupar com o seu roupão entrou no banheiro.

— Você tem uma bunda bonita. —  Harry riu enquanto Severus riu, algo que a maioria das pessoas nunca chegar a ouvir.

Severus andou Harry para a mesa de Gryffindor novamente. Ele tinha sido inflexível sobre ser visto e ver seus amigos.

— Antes de ir professor. —  Ron se levantou. — Ela se tornou um animago, uma coruja, por causa da coruja de Harry Hedwig. Fred e George vêm-se com uma poção que permite que alguém se tornar um animago de sua escolha, mas só duram três horas antes de voltar para trás. Agora, eles também disseram que têm uma poção que permite que alguém para se assemelhar a um fantasma, o brilho e tudo isso, eles não têm aperfeiçoado ainda, mas eles não explicar isso para Ginny.

— Então ela entrou em meu quarto como uma coruja, transformadas em Lily então usou essa poção. Combinando poções não é bom, e ela combinou três. Mas, combinando poção polissuco com certos ingredientes pode ser muito prejudicial.

— Eu sei que ela está tranquila e um pouco pálido ultimamente, mas ela parecia bem, então eu duvido que esses ingredientes misturados mal com a poção polissuco. —  Ron disse.

— Não necessariamente, algumas reações podem levar semanas antes que os principais sintomas irão mostrar. Eu sugiro que você falar com seus irmãos sobre os ingredientes que eles usaram, em seguida, enviar para o ministro para que eles possam ter um curandeiro verificar a sua irmã.

— Ele não iria machucá-la mal seria? Eu poderia estar zangado com ela, mas eu não quero que ela sofra mesmo que ela merece.

— Dependendo dos ingredientes, se ela misturou essas poções vezes suficientes, então sim, ela poderia estar seriamente ferida, mas em alguns casos as pessoas também morreram. Poções e certos ingredientes são testados extensivamente antes de serem autorizados a utilizar. Eu sugiro que você obter essa informação a partir de seus irmãos Ron, que eles saibam.

Ron aparafusada do grande salão com os olhos dos alunos seguinte: — Você está bem Harry? —  Hermione perguntou em voz baixa.

— Tudo bem, ainda audiência que não muda o que sinto, eu só não quero que Ron ou os outros a se machucar por causa disso. —  Harry olhou para Severus. — Eu estou bem Sev, ir tomar café da manhã.

— Você come bem ou lembrar o que eu disse. — Severus sorriu, em seguida, virou-se bruscamente suas vestes envolvendo em torno dele, em seguida, ondulava como ele se afastou.

— O que ele disse? —  Neville perguntou quando todos se sentaram.

— Isso é pessoal Neville.

— Não é sobre o sexo é isso, você não está pronto. — disse Hermione.

— Não é o sexo, não, eu simplesmente não posso, ainda não. Mas há outras coisas que posso fazer.

— Ok, não diga mais nada, temos a imagem. — Seamus fez uma careta.

— Eu acredito que todo mundo só tem uma boa imagem visual que nenhum de nós queria. —  Neville sorriu para Harry fazendo-o rir.

— Ei, olha. — Seamus apontou para McGonagall que entrou no grande salão, mas era o olhar em seu rosto que disse a todos que algo estava errado.

— Algo está errado. —  disse Neville

Severus se apressou a ficar atrás de Harry enquanto ele se levantou e envolvendo os braços ao redor de Severus e novamente os amigos tudo estava perto Harry, mantendo-o protegido enquanto esperavam para ouvir o que mais aconteceu.

— Eu recebi um chamado perturbador de floo do ministro. — Minerva deu a Harry um olhar que disse a todos que não era uma boa notícia.

— Conte-nos Minerva porque nós provavelmente poderíamos adivinhar. —  disse Severus.

— Os aurores a encontrou morta esta manhã quando foi tomar seu café da manhã para ela.

— Eu acabei de explicar para Rony que a mistura poção polissuco com outros ingredientes pode ser prejudicial.

— Sim, falei com Ron, que estava indo para o meu escritório. Eu lhe permiti ir para casa e um elfo doméstico está embalando seus pertences. Ele disse que ele estaria de volta; ele só precisava de um par de semanas. Ele disse-me para lhe dizer uma coisa Harry.

— Eu provavelmente poderia adivinhar o que ele disse.

— Você não é o culpado por isso. Se ela nunca tinha escutado Severus em poções que ela iria perceber o quão perigoso misturar poções e ingredientes pode ser. Ela também fez isso para atormentar Severus e prejudicá-lo. Eu não quero que ela morra, eu tenho certeza de que nenhum de vocês fez, nem mesmo você Harry, mas ela trouxe isso em si mesma.

— Isso vai ser duro com os outros. —  Hermione fungou enquanto pensava em Ron e como ele vai lidar sabendo que sua irmã morreu devido a algo que ela fez a si mesma. Por ferir Harry e Ginny Snape custou sua vida.

— Mesmo que nada disso deveria ter acontecido que fez e nós vamos lidar com isso. Mas agora eu tenho algumas boas notícias para você. —  disse Minerva dando a Harry um sorriso.

— Eu poderia usar alguma.

— Os governadores e eu aprovei Severus sugestão. Então, a partir do próximo ano você vai ser um membro de pleno direito da equipe como um assistente, professor Potter. Eles também disseram que se deseja que seja, se algum professor se aposenta e é um assunto que você era bom em seguida, você seria dado primeira opção de substituí-los. Parece Sr. Potter que vamos ver um monte de uns aos outros e não como aluno e professor. — Minerva deu um tapinha no braço de Harry. — Você começa a viver em sua casa durante o tempo que quiser e eu acredito que você estava destinado a permanecer aqui Harry, que era para ser.

O rosto de Harry abriu um sorriso enorme, em seguida, antes que alguém soubesse o que estava acontecendo, Harry lançou-se para Severus assim braços de Harry e pernas estavam em volta dele e eles estavam se beijando apaixonadamente para mais aplausos, para mais apitos e naturalmente para alguma muito chocante sugestiva observação. Assim, mesmo que eles estavam tristes com o que aconteceu com Ginny que seria difícil para o resto do Weasley, eles foram felizes para Harry. Mas os amigos de Harry Potter perceberam que ele tinha finalmente tudo o que queria, alguém para amar e que o amava, uma família e agora uma casa. Pode ter havido um monte de tragédia em sua curta vida, mas graças a seus amigos e o homem que amava, Harry poderia finalmente deixar seu passado para descansar. E todo mundo no grande salão estava vendo isso agora, Harry estava começando uma nova vida, um enchido com o amor e a felicidade.

Fim:

 


End file.
